Incubus ou Somnolence de Loupgarou
by Silmaril666
Summary: Remus est hanté par de sombres rêves... mais bientot la réalité rejoint la fiction et tous ses vieux démons resurgissent... ses démons comme ses souvenirs les plus douloureux... Et ça n'est pas Severus qui dira le contraire!
1. I Etat postsymptômatique

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de cette histoire ne sont pas ma propriété, ils sont celle de JK Rowling et je ne tire aucun profit de cet écrit...

**Auteur** : Silmaril666

**Personnages principaux** : Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Severus Rogue...etc....

**Tome** : 4 Univers alternatif

**Genre** : PG-13 Général

**Idée de base** : 4ème année à Poudlard. Remus Lupin est de retour pour enseigner les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal alors que le professeur Rogue fait de plus en plus l'objet de l'attention du Ministère. Alors que le lycanthrope semble contrôler de mieux en mieux ses transformations grâce aux potions tue-loup de Severus, il commence à faire des rêves étranges... mais ces rêves semblent bientôt se convertir en réalité... Remus y est-il pour quelque chose ou bien y a t il un intrus au château ?

**Notes de l'auteur** : J'ai écrit ça comme ça alors si les réactions sont mauvaises (ou plus vraisemblablement inexistantes) je ne continuerais pas. Donnez-moi votre avis, histoire de m'encourager ou de me menacer... ça me motivera peut-être un peu !

**Incubus ou somnolence de Loup-Garou**

**CHAPITRE 1 : ETAT POST-SYMPTOMATIQUE**

_Promenons-nous dans les bois, _

_Pendant que le loup n'y est pas, _

_Si le loup y était _

_Il nous mangerait ! _

_Loup y est tu ? _

_Que fais-tu ?_

La fillette cessa de chanter alors qu'une ombre menaçante apparaissait devant elle. Elle ne semblait pas avoir peur alors que l'animal s'approchait nerveusement, réduisant un peu plus l'espace entre eux à chaque pas. Rien autour d'eux ne pouvais lui venir en aide : elle était seule. Malgré tout, elle ne semblait pas effrayée. Elle le regardait de ses petites améthystes étranges comme un enfant regarde un illusionniste et semblait prête à bondir d'un moment à l'autre sur les genoux de son loup garou préféré pour lui faire un grand câlin. Et alors que le monstre poussait un cri de colère et de faim, la jeune fille éclata d'un rire cristallin et s'adressa brusquement à lui :

- Et bien Lunard ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

L'animal stoppa net. Il l'a regarda avec étonnement et méfiance avant de tendre sa patte aux griffes acérées pour lui caresser la joue, tel la Bête cherchant à redevenir Homme pour rassurer sa Belle. Mais la loi de la faim et de la haine se fit soudain plus forte que tout et le contact se transforma en griffure, la caresse en agression. Pourtant, la jeune fille riait aux éclats, tandis que le loup se jetait sur elle, plantait ses griffes dans sa chair et la dévorait avec une violence primitive. La bête pouvait sentir le goût enivrant du sang dans sa bouche mais bientôt, quelques chose vint le distraire : une main humaine se posa sur son épaule, l'interpellant et le stoppant dans sa rage intense.

- Remus ?

ooooooooooooooooooo

- Remus ?

- ...

- Eh !... Remus ! continua Harry pour tenter de réveiller son professeur, profondément endormi sur son bureau.

L'interpellé releva la tête sans ouvrir les yeux, baragouinant quelques grognements et un bref « Où ça ? » en décollant une feuille de parchemin collée sur sa joue avant de lever avec peine ses paupières pour voir Harry... et le reste des 4ème années qui l'attendait sagement assis dans la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Gêné, il ne bougea d'abord pas puis décrocha finalement un grand sourire, un peu crispé mais plutôt tournée vers l'autodérision et la complicité avec ses élèves :

- Oh merci Harry, s'exclama t-il en s'étirant exagérément à la manière d'un félin. Manquer ce cours m'aurait fendu le cœur, tout comme le votre j'en suis sur !

Les élèves sourirent à la plaisanterie et attendirent que leur professeur leur donne la marche à suivre pour travailler. Comme l'an passé, les cours du lycanthrope étaient légers, amusants, mais surtout très utiles par l'importance des sorts enseignés. Ainsi, les élèves écoutaient leur professeur avec bonne humeur, excepté les Serpentards qui semblaient apporter à chaque cours la mauvaise humeur comme si Rogue avait pu envoyer sa haine pour Lupin par hibou postal.

A la fin du cours, les élèves s'en allèrent, excepté Harry qui resta en classe avec la ferme intention de parler sérieusement à Remus de leurs nombreux problèmes.

- Oui Harry ? Demanda son aîné en s'asseyant sur son bureau en pagaille.

- Tu vas bien Remus ? demanda l'élève d'un ton soucieux.

- Très bien pourquoi ? répondit innocemment son aîné.

- Tu as tendance à t'endormir n'importe où n'importe quand ces derniers temps.

- Juste de la fatigue... ça m'arrive souvent à l'approche de la pleine lune...

- Oh... fit Harry, désormais inattentif et tendu.

- Mais j'imagine que ce n'est pas de cela dont tu voulait me parler, si ? fit Remus avec un petit rictus pour encourager Harry à oser continuer.

- Non... en fait, J'aurais voulus que l'on parle un peu de... enfin tu sais...

- Oh... fis Remus amusé de la gêne de son cadet. Tu veux parler... de CA...

- Oui... j'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu mais... c'est trop dure, je n'y arriverais jamais, dit-il d'un ton dépité.

- Ne te décourage pas Harry !

- Cela fait trop longtemps que j'essaie...je m'entraîne, j'apprends des sorts... mais je ne m'en sent absolument pas capable... je n'y arriverais tout simplement jamais ! Je sais que mes parents fondaient beaucoup d'espoir en moi, surtout mon père, mais je crois bien que la lignée des Potter ne grandira pas avec moi...

- Ne sois pas aussi défaitiste et pessimiste Harry ! Ce qui t'arrive est tout à fait normal, tout le monde a vécu ça !...

- Certainement pas un Malefoy ou une de ces familles si puissante. Eux ils n'échoueraient jamais dans ces moments là !

- Qu'en sait tu ? Et puis, tu vaux bien mieux qu'un Malefoy ou un autre ! Tu as sauvé des tas de gens Harry, tu es quelqu'un d'unique et tu va devenir le plus puissant des magiciens, et tu sera capable de surpasser Tu sais qui !

- Mais on ne parle pas de sauver le Monde Remus ! le coupa Harry, agacé. Je ne vois pas le rapport entre CA et Voldemort. Sauver le Monde est une chose soit dit en passant que je ne suis même pas sur de réussir mais CA ça n'a rien à voir ! Si je ne suis bon qu'à sauver le monde, autant me faire curé tout de suite.

Remus éclata de rire sous le regard noir d'un Harry en plein émoi. Il se leva et s'approcha d'Harry pour répondre d'une voix calme et rassurante comme Lupin seul en avait le secret :

- Ecoute Harry : tu n'as que quatorze ans et crois-moi, ce genre de « problèmes techniques » arrivent à beaucoup de garçons. Cela veut juste dire que tu n'es pas prêt à passer à l'acte... ou bien que ta partenaire n'est pas la bonne... Laisse le temps faire les choses Harry, fais confiance au temps...

Harry ne répondit rien pendant un instant, puis un scintillement de malice se mit à briller soudainement dans son regard émeraude. Avec un léger rictus au coin des lèvres, le Survivant leva la tête et commença à répondre d'une voix arrogante :

- C'est marrant... Tes paroles semblent tout droit venir de la bouche de Dumbledore et pourtant, tes conseils semblent cacher une profonde connaissance de la Chose... dis Remus ? Tu devais vraiment être un sacré ringard avec les filles toi !

Remus lança une tape sur la tête de celui-qui-avait-survécu-et-qui-était-fière-de-sa-blague-à-deux-balles. Lorsque sa Majesté Potter eu fini de rire, Remus risqua :

- J'imagine que tu es au courant de la menace qui plane au dessus de la tête de Severus ?

Harry perdit son sourire et répondit d'une voix maussade :

- Oui et si tu crois que ça me chagrine tu te trompe... et depuis quand tu l'appelle Severus ?

- Tu devrais t'en soucier, Harry, Severus est un de nos alliés après tout...

- Et aussi celui qui me rend la vie impossible depuis quatre ans !

- Peut-être mais tu ignore tout de ses raisons alors cesse d'y prêter tant s'attention !

- « Cesse d'y prêter tant d'attention » ? J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi, à être sans cesse rabaissé, pris en grippe et malmené pendant ses cours ! Lui ne se prive pas de me faire sentir qu'il me déteste alors je ne vois pas pourquoi moi je devrais faire semblant de m'intéresser à sa misérable existence !

- Harry... Severus court un grand danger en jouant un double jeu... non seulement le ministère peut le prendre pour un mangemort et le faire enfermer à Azkaban mais en plus Tu-sais-qui pourrait lui faire payer très cher sa trahison...

- C'est bon, c'est bon... concéda Harry. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? C'est à cause du Ministère ?

- Oui, ils ont commandé une commission d'enquête à propos de Severus pour trouver des preuves sur son identité de mangemort... bien sur, s'ils trouvent la moindre preuve, ils en concluront qu'il est un mangemort, et ils ne manqueront pas de faire signaler que Dumbledore a engagé un serviteur de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom au détriment de la sécurité des élèves.

- Donc si Rogue se fait prendre, non seulement il risque Azkaban mais en plus il peut entraîner le renvoi de Dumbledore...

- Oui... acquiesça Remus. Severus est une arme à double tranchant : il peut nous être d'une aide précieuse mais peut se retourner contre nous envers sa propre volonté.

- Alors imagine s'il se retournait contre nous de son propre gré, souffla Harry en se retournant, toujours peu convaincu par les révélations sur le réel camp de son abominable professeur de potions lors de son arrivée à Poudlard cette année.

- Bon sang Harry ! Tu est tenace ! s'exclama Lupin, plus qu'agacé par les préjugés d'Harry mais se contenant comme toujours, admirablement.

- Mais je n'y peux rien ! se justifia l'autre. Je le hais, il me hait. Point... et toi, Remus, comment peux-tu l'apprécier après tout ce que l'on m'a dit à propos de Rogue et des Maraudeurs ?

- Justement ! Après tout ce qu'on lui a fait subir, il ne faut pas s'étonner qu'il soit devenu aussi méfiant !

- Mais enfin, ce n'étaient que quelques blagues d'adolescents, ce n'est pas la mort !

- Mais qu'en sait tu Harry ? Tu es un des garçons les plus populaires de l'école, jamais personne hormis les Serpentard ne t'a persécuté !

- Mes parents sont morts ! coupa Harry d'un ton réprobateur. J'ai du vivre dans un placard comme un esclave durant des années avec des gens qui me détestaient et je suis maintenant poursuivi par Voldemort ! Pauvre Servilus ! Le pauvre chou à été victime de blagues toute sa scolarité ! Ca pour sur, ce gars là est un martyr !

Remus le regarda sans rien dire, attendant qu'il se calme et cesse de faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Il repris donc d'une voix plus calme :

- Tu n'as aucune idée, Harry, de ce que Severus a du subir au nom de la « plaisanterie » il...

Mais il ne put continuer plus longtemps, interrompu dans son élan moralisateur par la voix sèche et sarcastique du dit- Severus Rogue :

- Bien, bien Lupin, je vous remercie de prendre ma défense mais il ne me semble pas vraiment que mon adolescence ne soit un sujet de conversation qui doive avoir lieu entre vous et Mr Potter... voudriez vous vraiment que je lui raconte l'une de vos frasques peu reluisantes ?

Harry soupira d'ennui et quitta la table sur laquelle il était assis pour quitter la salle sans un mot de plus qu'un bref « Bon courage » peu convaincant. Remus ne disait rien, plus amusé par la situation qu'effrayé par les menaces de son collège. Il ne pus que réprimer un sourire et lancer un joyeux « Et bien Severus, que me vaux l'honneur de votre visite » en pleine face de son interlocuteur. Severus le fixa d'un air de profond dédain dont il avait la recette et commença son petit monologue sur un ton plus que méprisant et hautain :

- Et bien, je m'apprêtait à vous prévenir que j'avais préparé votre potion pour la nuit prochaine... j'ai évalué une nouvelle formule qui devrait être plus efficace si elle était prise également la veille de la pleine lune... car avec des gens comme vous, mieux vaux prévenir que guérir... même si je crains que votre cas soit loin d'être guérissable...

Lupin le regardait toujours avec son air impassible et amusé qui énervait et cela il le savait au plus haut point le maître des Potions. Le professeur de DCFM répondit son un ton enjoué :

- Merci beaucoup Severus. Je suis heureux que vous mettiez à mon profit un tel dévouement. Bonne soirée.

Sans un mot de plus, Rogue lui jeta un nouveau regard et fit demi-tour à la manière d'un soldat de régiment avant de quitter la pièce dans son légendaire froissement de cape. Remus fixa la porte un instant avec amusement puis rangea ses affaires à sa manière afin de pouvoir enfin retourner dans ses appartements.

Enfin au calme dans ses quartiers, le lycanthrope ôta sa cape bon marché et sa veste de vieux lin pour se retrouver plus à l'aise en pantalon et en chemise. Respirant avec contentement, il s'avança vers le grand miroir bordé d'argent qui trônait au fond de la pièce et se mit à se regarder en parlant comme à un interlocuteur :

- Harry est vraiment mal en se moment. Je pense qu'il aurait vraiment besoin de quelque chose de nouveau pour se distraire. Qu'en pense-tu ? (Il marqua un temps puis acquiesça ironiquement comme si quelqu'un lui avait répondu :) Mais bien sur ! Histoire de lui attirer plus d'ennuis qu'il ne s'en fait déjà ! Mon pauvre, je crois bien que tu ne grandiras jamais !

Remus se mit à rire puis arrêta de se regarder, fixant un point vide dans le reflet de la pièce :

- Je crois vraiment que tu devrais faire attention à ne pas te faire remarquer. Ces temps si, tu te montre beaucoup trop, les élèves risquent de te voir et si Harry s'en aperçoit... je ne suis pas sure qu'il apprécierai le secret... enfin tu...

Remus s'arrêta, tourmenté soudainement par un violent mal de crâne et une furieuse envie de dormir. Avant même qu'il n'ai eu le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, il tomba à la renverse, ramassé de justesse par une ombre qu'il put reconnaître avec confiance avant de sombrer une fois de plus dans les bras de Morphée...


	2. II Effets non souhaités et gênants

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de cette histoire ne sont pas ma propriété, ils sont celle de JK Rowling et je ne tire aucun profit de cet écrit…

**Auteur** : Silmaril666

**Personnages principaux:** Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Severus Rogue…etc.…

**Tome**: 4 Univers alternatif

**Genre** : PG-13 Général

**Résumé**: 4ème année à Poudlard. Remus Lupin est de retour pour enseigner les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal alors que le professeur Rogue fait de plus en plus l'objet de l'attention du Ministère. Alors que le lycanthrope semble contrôler de mieux en mieux ses transformations grâce aux potions tue-loup de Severus, il commence à faire des rêves étranges… Tandis que Severus développe sa haine à son égard et qu'Harry éprouve quelques petits problèmes personnels avec une fille mystérieuse, Remus se met à parler avec un individu invisible. Soudain prit d'un vertige, il s'effondre dans les bras de cet inconnu…

**Rars **: Merci à

Alexiel.v : Tu m'as envoyé ma première reviewça fait plaisir. Ca m'a rassuré, j'ai réussi mon objectif : que l'on ce demande c'est quoi cette fic où on comprends rien !lol T'inquiète je vais essayer de continuer rapidement pendant que je suis motivée pour… parce que souvent, je commence une fic qui m'intéresse et après je l'écris en me forçant… alors je vais essayé d'écrire un chapitre par semaine… Au pire un toute les deux semaines… j'espère que je ne te décevrais pas +

Colibri Noir : Ma petite Léa ! Bon je crois qu'on s'est déjà dit plein de choses par mail alors je ne te dirai que merci !

+ et au prochain mail et à la prochaine review !lol

**Notes de l'auteur** : J'ai écrit ça comme ça alors je ne promets pas que l'inspiration sera toujours là...J'ai une fâcheuse tendance à commencer des fics et à peiner à les continuer alors… Donnez-moi votre avis, histoire de m'encourager ou de me menacer… ça me motivera peutêtre un peu !

**Ps **: J'ai un petit peu corrigé (deux trois phrases par-ci par-là) le chapitre mais je ne sais pas si ça va… à vous de me le dire ! Bonne lecture

**Incubus ou Somnolence de loup-garou**

**Chapitre II : Quand rêve et réalité forment un curieux mélange**

_(Remus s'arrêta, tourmenté soudainement par un violent mal de crâne et une furieuse envie de dormir. Avant même qu'il n'ai eu le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, il tomba à la renverse, ramassé de justesse par une ombre qu'il pus reconnaître avec confiance avant de sombrer une fois de plus dans les bras de Morphée…)_

La lisière de la forêt semblait calme ce soir. Illuminés par la pleine lune de novembre, l'eau et les arbres se mouvaient à l'unisson à chaque souffle de vent. Remus sentait l'eau fraîche recouvrir peu à peu sa peau nue et panser ses blessures à mesure qu'il pénétrait dans le lac argenté. Comme après chaque transformation, le retour à l'état humain était douloureux, très douloureux : ses os lui paraissaient broyés, sa peau le brûlait et ses yeux ne lui permettaient que de percevoir des ombres. Dans ces moments là, l'eau devenait sa meilleure alliée et il s'abandonnait pour quelques instants de repos dans cette étendue grise et sauvage qui le soutenait et l'apaisait dans les confins de la nature.

Plongeant son corps tout entier dans les abysses sombres et froids du lac, il ne pensait à rien, tant cet instant était devenu pour lui presque solennel. Soulagé au contact de l'eau de ses pensées les plus obscures, il dû néanmoins revenir à la réalité quand il sentit quelque chose effleurer sa peau, là, au milieu des eaux profondes de la forêt interdite. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouva face à un cadavre…non, pas un cadavre, une fillette, la même que dans chaque rêve, livide à l'image d'un mort mais bel et bien vivante, le regardant et lui souriant si tendrement que cette seule vue lui glaçait bien plus le sang que l'environnement aquatique dans lequel il évoluait. Pris de panique, il ne bougea d'abord pas, l'observant de ses yeux rougis par le froid et par sa transformation et sursautant lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur son poignet en demandant :

Lunard ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

À ses mots il reprit ses esprits, immergeant avec peine à la surface du lac et hurlant de plus belle en se trouvant encerclé de cadavres d'enfants et d'animaux mutilés. Et la jeune fille, désormais debout sur la berge, le fixait toujours en demandant :

Lunard ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Oooooooooooo

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit d'abord rienétonné par l'obscurité de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Reconnaissant avec aisance les craquements étranges qui l'environnaient, il compris tout de suite qu'il était dans la Cabane Hurlante et tenta de se relever, alourdi par la fatigue et ses membres ankylosés. Il jeta un œil vitreux autour de lui et aperçu une pile de vêtements lui étant destinée, indiquant clairement que quelqu'un l'avait amené ici la veille. Etait-ce celui à qui il pensait ? Il ne se souvenait même pas de sa nuit, seulement de s'être effondré brusquement de sommeil et de s'être réveillé quelques minutes plus tôt ici même… il n'y comprenait rien… Toujours intrigué par ce mystère il se rhabilla lentement et quitta la Cabane Hurlante pour rejoindre le château toujours aussi silencieux qu'une crèche de mille cinq cent rejetons qui braillent.

De retour dans ses appartements il se retrouva face à un Severus Rogue des plus lugubre, son visage pâle traduisant son impatience et ses yeux noirs laissant transparaître sa colère. Remus n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que le maître des Potions se levait d'un bond, l'assaillant de questions et de reproches :

Par Merlin, Lupin, où étiez vous donc ?

Je…

Vous n'avez pas idée du pétrin dans lequel nous sommes depuis hier !

Pardon je…

Avez-vous songé une minute aux conséquences de vos stupides erreurs ?

Quels err…

Stupide Maraudeur vous ne changerez donc jamais !

Remus fini par cessez toute tentative de discussion, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas la moindre réponse à fournir à son interlocuteur et que celui-ci ne l'aurait de toute façon pas écouté. Lorsque Severus eut fini de vider ses nerfs sur lui, Remus risqua :

Je suis désolé Severus mais je ne suis pas au courant de ce dont vous parlez…

Vous vous foutez de moi !

Non… j'ai eu un… disons une sorte de « malaise » hier soir et je ne me suis réveillé que ce matin…

Ce « malaise » était-il une transformation ? accusa Rogue tel un reproche.

Je pense oui …

Je me doutais bien que vous n'étiez pas assez intelligent pour vous souvenir que vous deviez prendre votre potion… Lança Rogue tandis que le lycanthrope marquait un temps, plus occupé à réfléchir sérieusement à son problème qu'à trouver une plaidoirie convaincante.

Soudain, il interrompit Severus qui était partit déjà depuis plusieurs minutes dans un discours désespéré sur l'idiotie de son congénère et le fit taire se souvenant enfin du calendrier lunaire et de ses obligations :

Attendez une minute… Ca n'était pas la pleine lune hier soir… je n'ai pas pu me transformer…

Ah oui ? fit Rogue dubitatif en levant un sourcil. Pourtant, une dizaine d'élèves ont vu un « gigantesque loup difforme et bossu poursuivre une forme sombre dans le parc de l'école »… A moins qu'il y ai un animagus non déclaré se transformant en loup-garou, je ne voit pas qui est-ce que cela pourrait être d'autre ! D'autant plus que vous avez mystérieusement disparu cette nuit…

La transformation hors pleine lune est impossible ! se défendit Remus, désormais plus qu'agacé par l'insistance de son détracteur. Ça n'était pas moi !

En avez-vous la preuve ?

Devant le silence de Remus, Rogue se rassit et reprit d'une voix plus calme :

Hors de cet incident – bien que certaines personnes pensent qu'ils soient liés- un drame a eu lieu cette nuit dans une forêt de Cornouailles…

Remus s'arrêta de respirer, devinant presque les mots qui allaient sortir de la bouche de Severus :

Deux jeunes enfants ont été retrouvés… noyés et mutilés dans un lac de la forêt de Border Collie…

Remus plongea ses yeux dans ceux du professeur de Potions et demanda d'un ton noir et blessé que personne ne lui soupçonnait de pouvoir un jour prendre :

Et vous pensez que c'est moi, c'est ça ?

Rogue fut un instant étonné par ce ton et ne su pas quoi répondre, réalisant que peutêtre, il avait été un peu trop vite dans ses déductions soupçonneuses.

Je pense…fit il en pesant ses mots pour la première fois de sa vie, que cette possibilité n'est pas à écarter…

Remus se plongea alors dans un mutisme effrayant que Rogue ne lui connaissait pas et congédia son interlocuteur d'une voix sèche et préoccupée. Fatigué et intrigué par l'attitude de son collège, Severus partit sans broncher en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Lorsque le maître des potions eut quitté la pièce, le professeur de DCFM reprit son rituel habituel et déposa simultanément sa veste et sa chemise sur une chaise, avant de se poster devant le miroir pour contempler ses nouvelles blessures suintantes. Après quelques minutes de silence, Remus pris une expression agacée, comme si l'on venait de lui dire quelque chose qui lui déplaisait :

Je t'en prie tais-toi… Ça n'est pas le moment… ( pause) Et puis j'en ai assez de parler à ton reflet dans ce miroir… C'est peutêtre pratique pour toi de ne pas avoir à reprendre forme humaine mais moi ça me donne l'impression d'être bon à enfermer… (Pour lui-même :) Je me demande si ça ne serait d'ailleurs pas la meilleure solution….

Remus se détourna du reflet humain de son ami dans le miroir pour se retrouver face à cet énorme molosse que bon nombre d'élèves connaissaient bien. L'animal regarda Lupin et émit ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de rictus avant de commencer à grandirà s'allonger et à prendre forme humaine pour faire place à Sirius Black, meilleur ami de Remus échappé depuis peu d'Askaban. Malgré la situation dramatique du moment, Remus ne pus s'empêcher de répondre au large sourire de Sirius et commenta son apparence en lui lançant une chemise et un pantalon :

Je suis content de revoir aussi Sirius mais par pitié, enfile ça, nous avons passé depuis longtemps ce stade d'intimité !

À tes ordres Lunard !

Pendant que son ami s'habillait, Remus s'installa confortablement dans son vieux fauteuil déchiré et le questionna de sa voix redevenue inquiète :

Hier, quand je me suis effondré et que tu m'a rattrapé… Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Sirius perdit son sourire et s'installa lentement face à son ami pour lui raconter ce qu'il savait :

Remus… Hier soir, tu ne t'es pas seulement effondré… au début, on aurait dit que tu dormait, et puis tu as commencé à convulserà hurler et…

…. À me transformer ? fini le lycanthrope avec inquiétude.

Oui… Confirma Sirius… Tu t'es transformé. J'ignore le pourquoi du comment, mais toujours est-il que tu as voulu me dévorer alors je me suis transformé et j'ai appliqué le bon vieux plan de la Cabane Hurlante.

Severus m'a dit que des élèves m'ont vu…

Faut dire que tu n'es pas passé inaperçu… Incontrôlable serait le mot…

Et ensuite ? Tu m'as conduit au Saule Cogneur et … c'est tout ?

Sirius parut hésiter un instant puis avoua :

Non… Tu es parti vers la Forêt Interdite et je ne t'ai retrouvé qu'une heure plus tard…

Un lourd silence s'installa durant lequel Remus s'inventait mille et un scénarios de son meurtre, persuadé qu'il était le bourreau de ces deux enfants dont Rogue avait parlé. Sirius devinait les pensées de son ami mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour le convaincre :

Remus… ça ne peut pas être toi… tu n'est pas le seul loup-garou qui existe en Angleterre !

Oui mais je suis le seul à me transformer hors- pleine lune ! contra t-il.

Mais comment aurait-tu pu être en Cornouailles alors que tu étais dans l'enceinte de Poudlard… c'est techniquement impossible !

Oui et bien ça ne serait pas la première chose bizarre de la journée ! fit Remus d'un ton noir.

Sirius, décontenancé par les pensées de son ami, posa la main sur la sienne et chuchota :

Je suis persuadé que ça n'est pas toi Rem… j'en suis certain.

Lupin n'écouta pas un mot de cette déclaration et se leva pour enfiler une chemise et quitter ses appartements en direction du parc de Poudlard.

A peine dévalait-il en hâte les escaliers que des images effrayantes de meurtres et de mutilations passèrent devant ses yeux, le clouant sur place et transformant sa perception en un manège interminable. Tout tournait autour de lui alors que des voix envahissaient sa tête, et au milieu de ces voix, il en reconnut une : celle de la petite fille de ses rêves qui lui chuchotait « Saute Remus ! Vas-y, saute ». Et là, perdu entre le sommeil qui le gagnait et l'ordre qui lui semblait incontournable, Lupin posa ses mains sur la rambarde et commença à l'enjamber….

À suivre….


	3. III Un somnifère nommé Severus

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de cette histoire ne sont pas ma propriété, ils sont celle de JK Rowling et je ne tire aucun profit de cet écrit…

**Auteur** : Silmaril666

**Personnages principaux:** Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Severus Rogue…etc.…

**Tome**: 4 Univers alternatif

**Genre** : PG-13 Général

**Résumé**: 4ème année à Poudlard. Remus Lupin est de retour pour enseigner les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal alors que le professeur Rogue fait de plus en plus l'objet de l'attention du Ministère. Alors que le lycanthrope semble contrôler de mieux en mieux ses transformations grâce aux potions tue-loup de Severus, il commence à faire des rêves étranges… Si Sirius lui apporte un soutien inconditionnel, les doutes de Rogue à son égards ne font que rendre ses rêves plus troublant : deux jeunes enfants ont été trouvés noyés et mutilés dans une forêt anglaise… Remus y est-il pour quelque chose ? Et qui est cette mystérieuse petite fille ?

**Rars **: Merci à** NoaDark **: Merci ma pitite Léna de te soucier de mes fics… il était temps !lol Bon, pour le coup du miroir, j'avoue que ça n'était pas évident… En principe j'ai rectifié le tir ave c ce chapitre… j'espère que ça te va ! Sinon, je suis contente que tu trouves ça intrigant… c'est le but !lol Bon, vu que ta review n'était pas très longue, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en mettrais des tartines… Ah si… Une dernière chose : comment ça je suis nulle en math ? Moi ? Je sais bien que dans Le cœur a ses raisons… l'âge ne va pas mais on s'en fou ! Nan sérieusement je n'avais aucune idée de comment calculer l'âge de Ginny et Remus… Merci de me le dire, je corrigerais un jour si j'en ai le courage !

**+ petitehuiledolivedelamortquitueetquienasmarredesecasserleculaveccepseudoquiméclatelol**

**Alexiel.v **: Je suis contente que tu te pose des questions, c'est le but, mais j'espère aussi que tu seras patient parce que tu t'en doute peutêtre cette petite fille est un des principaux mystères de cette histoire ! L'histoire est désormais bien partie (maintenant que je sais où je vais lol) et je commence à installer l'histoire… j'espère que ça te plaira encore même si la réponse à ta question n'est pas encore arrivée… Ah si : la petite fille n'est pas Remus !lol + Silmaril666

**ColibriNoir **: Ah… Toi non plus tu n'as pas tout compris ? T'inquiète c'est normal… Enfin… Plus ou moins ! Je pense avoir expliqué quelques trucs dans ce chapitre mais le reste ne viendra que plus tard… Maintenant que j'ai la trame générale de mon histoireça devrait aller… Je te laisse, je dois mettre en ligne maintenant et je crois que je t'ai dit déjà beaucoup de choses dans mes deux dernières reviews !lol J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira + Silmaril666 alias petitehuiledolive

**Incubus ou Somnolence de loup-garou**

**Chapitre III : Un somnifère nommé Severus**

La rue était totalement sombre. De sa démarche assurée et rapide, le loup-garou s'efforçait de ne pas dépasser la petite fille qui le guidait, devant lui, en sautillant et en lui lançant des sourires. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle le conduisait mais il lui obéissait sans se poser de questions… Normal lorsqu'on n'est qu'un loup-garou ! Il ne savait pourquoi mais celle-ci avait un don pour le mettre en confiance et il était près à tout pour elle, pour lui faire plaisir ou pour la protéger. Désormais il se trouvait devant un petit pavillon vieux et délabré où semblaient malgré tout vivre quelques personnesà en juger par la voiture sagement garée dans l'allée. Ils progressèrent vers l'arrière de la maison où une fenêtre était entrouverte, n'étonnant absolument pas la petite fille qui restait calme et semblait contrôler la situation tel un jeu d'enfants. Ils passèrent silencieusement dans le salon et grimpèrent sans un mot vers l'étage, se dirigeant avec détermination vers la chambre. La petite fille poussa la porte et entra la première avant de se ranger sur le côté pour laisser place à son compagnon. Il découvrit ainsi un homme étendu, se reposant paisiblement, ses lunettes et sa baguette sagement posés sur sa table de chevet. Mais alors que sa partie humaine aurait éprouvé de la compassion pour cet homme, sa partie animale ne répondait, elle, qu'à l'appel du sang et de la faim… L'appel du sang et les ordres de la petite fille. Car c'était elle, désormais, qui le dirigeait dans ses instincts meurtriers et c'était elle, maintenant, qui pointait l'homme endormit du doigt en lui disant :

Cet homme me veut du mal Lunard… Fais-le disparaître !

Et alors qu'il allait se jeter sur le pauvre sorcier pour le dévorer, il sentit une onde de douleur traverser son corps, ses os et ses muscles et s'effondra au sol. Plié en deux, il ne parvint qu'à pousser un hurlement bestial avant de se lever péniblement pour quitter la pièce en courant. Il eut malgré tout le temps de voir la petite fille le fixer avec étonnement puis tourner des yeux emplis de rage vers le plafond avant de se mettre à crier à son tour, révélant un son bien plus effrayant que celui de n'importe quel démon ou force du mal.

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de la maison, il fut ébloui un instant par les rayons épars d'un soleil de printemps et choqué par la bise fraîche d'un mois d'avril sur sa peau… Sa peau ! Il regarda ses mains et découvrit avec stupéfaction qu'il avait repris forme humaine et leva les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'il était à Pré-au-Lard. Il regarda partout autour de lui comme s'il découvrait le paysage, tant celui-ci lui semblait différent… Non… Pas différent... seulement d'une autre époque. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par sa propre bouche qui se mit à parler sans qu'il n'y fît attention alors qu'une main ferme se posait autour de son bras. Il ne contrôlait à nouveau plus rien, pas même ses propres pensées, et ne put faire autre chose que de se laisser porter par le mouvement de ce souvenir :

Sérieusement Sirius ! Tu crois vraiment que Rogue va gober ça ?

Bien sûr ! Ce bon vieux Servilus n'attend qu'une chose : ELLE !

Oui mais ELLEça l'intéresse au moins ?

Sirius eut un petit rire sadique qui fit légèrement peur à Remus :

Je ne dirais pas ça… Répondit Patmol langoureusement. Mais c'est justement ça qui est marrant !

Remus s'arrêta net, presque choqué par les idées malsaines de son ami qui devenait de plus en plus sadique à mesure qu'il approchait de l'âge adulte. Sirius se retourna vers lui, arborant son sourire le plus innocent, presque amusé à l'idée de convaincre le lycanthrope de se joindre à lui et James pour piéger Rogue. Ils reprirent leur chemin, Remus plus qu'ennuyé par la plaidoirie de son ami, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne se fige, attrapant le bras de Lupin pour désigner du doigt une jeune fille qui regardait avec envie dans la vitrine de Prêt à Sorcier.

C'est ELLE, commenta simplement Sirius.

Remus fut étonné. S'il avait entendu Sirius et James lui en parler de temps en temps, il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, et maintenant qu'il la découvrait, il réalisait qu'il ne l'avait pas imaginé ainsi… Elle avait l'air si fragile ! Pour une sixième année, elle paraissait seulement être en quatrième, et son visage était pâle comme si elle était malade et prête à se renverser d'un instant à l'autre. Si au premier regard il eut pitié d'elle, il se mit bientôt à la fixer, réalisant que cette jeune fille lui faisait penser à… Lui-même. Réveillé dans sa contemplation silencieuse par un Sirius plus déchaîné que jamais, il du se retourner vers lui pour écouter la fin de la conversation :

… Préparer le Polynectar ! finissait triomphalement son ami.

Quoi le Polynectar ? répondit Remus, réalisant qu'il n'avait rien entendu.

On voudrait que tu nous aide à préparer les Polynectars pour prendre la voix et l'apparence de cette fille !

Jamais ! lança catégoriquement Remus, décevant cruellement son ami qui resta planté là un instant avant de le poursuivre.

Mais pourquoi Rem ! C'est la meilleure idée que l'on ai jamais eue ! On l'a même baptisée « L'ultime farce des Maraudeurs » !

Pourquoi, ce sera la dernière ?

Non, seulement la plus inoubliable et humiliante dans toute l'histoire des farces contre Severus Rogue !

Et ELLE alors ?

Quoi ?

Tu crois peutêtre que ça ne va pas l'humilier elle ?

Pas vraiment non… Dans la mesure où elle n'y est pour rien, elle sera juste détestée par Servilus… Au pire, il lui fera une petite scène de ménage ! Le but principal, c'est de briser le cœur de notre Serpentard favori, rien de plus, rien de moins !

C'est cruel et sans intérêt ! conclu Remus en reprenant sa route.

Et alors ? La manière dont il a monté Evans contre James, c'est pas cruel peutêtre ?

Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y est pour rien ! Il la déteste et elle le déteste ! James c'est mis Evans à dos tout seul !

…. Alors tu ne nous aideras pas ?

Remus ne répondit rien et continua son chemin alors que Black restait planté en arrière. Réalisant que le lycanthrope ne répondrait rien de plus, Sirius lança, plus pour lui même que pour Remus, sous les yeux étonnés des passants :

Si tu continues tu vas finir par être rejeté des Maraudeurs !... Rem !... Rem ?... Tu est toujours là ?

Privé de réponse, Sirius s'en alla en bougonnant sous les rires des quelques élèves qui avaient suivis la scène.

Remus, lui, s'assit quelques instants pour réfléchir un peu à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir puis repartis dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard après s'être assuré qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en ne se mêlant pas à cette odieuse et énième farce. Il croisa justement au détour de Zonko la fameuse jeune fille dont Sirius et James avaient décidé de voler l'identité… Kara Wheeler… Elle regardait la vitrine d'un air distrait et Remus ne tarda pas à se rendre compte qu'elle suivait en réalité les frasques des incorrigibles frères Perez, dignes concurrents des Maraudeurs, qui étaient en train d'installer un format gigantesque de bombabouse. Le lycanthrope s'approcha silencieusement de la jeune Serdaigle et lança brusquement, sur un ton de confidence :

C'est la toute dernière Bombabouse500 : cinq cent bombabouses contenues en une seule… On la réservait pour la salle commune de Serpentard mais je crois que l'on a été devancés !

Kara, qui avait d'abord sursauté au son de sa voix, le regardait maintenant avec méfiance, et tremblait légèrement. Elle détourna les yeux et recommença à fixer la vitrine sans un mot tandis qu'il l'observait du coin de l'oeil, amusé. « Cette fille ne se mets ni à bredouiller ni à glousser en la présence d'un Maraudeurs… Merci Merlin : Ce genre de personne existe encore»

Il arborait désormais un léger sourire d'amusement, mais celui-ci s'effaça à la minute même où il détourna les yeux vers la vitrine. Il tomba nez à museau avec le reflet de Lunard, le loup-garou, l'autre partie de lui-même qui n'avait aucune raison de se trouver là. Pris de panique, il se tourna vers Kara qui se mit à hurler sans aucune autre forme de procès, alertant tous les passants à des miles à la ronde. En un coup de griffe, ce fut réglé…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lorsque Remus reprit connaissance, il fut assailli par les effluves nauséabondes de potions médicomagiques qui lui permirent instantanément de comprendre qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Exempté de la surprise de découvrir son environnement, il manqua néanmoins de faire un arrêt cardiaque en ouvrant les yeux, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres du visage de Pomfresh, trop occupée à ausculter les narines du lycanthrope pour se rendre compte que celui-ci avait reprit connaissance. Pris de panique face à cette intrusion inopportune, Remus poussa un hurlement qui ne fit que redoubler lorsque oubliant pour le moment l'horreur de son rêve il réalisa que sa moustache, son unique et légendaire moustache qu'il portait depuis plus de quinze ans avait disparu. Pompom, partagée entre rires et excuses, prétendit que le rasage était inévitable pour les soins requis, mais avoua finalement que cette idée était une nouvelle invention de Sirius. Pestant contre son ami, Lupin se redressa dans son lit pour reprendre ses esprits tandis que Mme Pomfresh faisait appeler Harry.

Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard, visiblement soulagé de constater que son professeur de DCFM se portait bien mieux :

Remus ! Comment vas-tu ?

Bien, bien… Rassura t-il. J'ai juste l'impression de m'être fait piétiner par un hippogriffe en furie mais à part ça… Je me demande bien ce qui s'est passé hier…

Tu ne t'en souviens plus ?

Remus hocha la tête en signe de négation et Harry pris une seconde de réflexion, jetant un regard vers l'infirmière comme pour avoir son approbation. Le jeune griffondor amena alors à lui une chaise qu'il installa près du lit de son aîné, prêt à lui raconter en détail les évènements de la veille :

O flash-back O

_À peine Remus dévalait-il en hâte les escaliers que des images effrayantes de meurtres et de mutilations passèrent devant ses yeux, le clouant sur place et transformant sa perception en un manège interminable. Tout tournait autour de lui alors que des voix envahissaient sa tête, et au milieu de ces voix, il en reconnut une : celle de la petite fille de ses rêves qui lui chuchotait « Saute Remus ! Vas-y, saute ». Et là, perdu entre le sommeil qui le gagnait et l'ordre qui lui semblait incontournable, Lupin posa ses mains sur la rambarde et commença à l'enjamber…._

Près d'une dizaine d'élèves étaient présents dans les escaliers mais aucun de réalisa ce qui se passait avant que quelqu'un de les interpelle :

Bon Dieu Lupin ! Hurla la voix de Rogue. Arrêtez le !

Seuls deux élèves à proximité réagirent, se jetant sur le lycanthrope de toutes leurs forces, le renversant sur les marches. Lupin bascula alors lourdement dans les escaliers, dévalant les marches à une vitesse faramineuse avant de s'étendre mollement en leur bas, inconscient. Severus et Harry accoururent pour constater l'état du blessé et le maître des potions fit apparaître une civière afin de le conduire à l'infirmerie. Mais à peine Remus était déposé sur un des lits qu'il se mit à convulser une nouvelle fois, comme avec Sirius la veille, se tordant en poussant des hurlements bestiaux. Ne comprenant rien et le tenant tant bien que mal, Severus fit apparaître des sangles pour le clouer au matelas, la force de Lupin devenant impossible à contenir. Celui-ci commençait à devenir livide, sa peau se dilatant et ses os craquant très distinctement. Comprenant enfin, Rogue jeta un regard par la fenêtre pour voir apparaître une magnifique pleine lune, ronde et brillante qui semblait se rire de lui et de ses efforts. Sans un mots pour les autres, il fonça le plus vite qu'il le put vers ses appartements, saisissant une clé cachée derrière un alambic. Il se pencha derrière son massif bureau de chêne et ouvrit un des tiroirs contenant toutes sortes de potions dangereuses et rares.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'infirmerie, Pomfresh semblait au bord de la panique. La transformation de Remus était bien avancée et les liens commençaient à se ronger un à un, menaçant de rompre d'un instant à l'autre. Severus empoigna au passage une paire de gants stériles et se jeta sur le loup-garou, attrapant franchement la gueule du lycanthrope pour y verser le contenu de la fiole de potion. Pomfresh protesta alors, oubliant sa peur et doutant sérieusement des intentions du professeur :

Eh une minute ! qu'est ce vous lui avez donné ?

Potion tue-loup… Marmonna simplement Severus en prenant garde à ce que son congénère ne recrache rien.

Quoi ! Mais elle n'est pas efficace lorsque la transformation est commencée !

C'est une potion de mon cru… Modifiée pour les cas d'urgence… Comme celui-ci.

Mais si vous…

Ecoutez, coupa Rogue, excédé. Nous n'avons pas le temps avec les « si » ! Il fallait agir vite ! Maintenant, attendons de voir si ça marche….

Pour le moment, aucun changement ne semblait avoir eu lieu. Severus et Harry tenaient les poings de Lupin aussi fermement qu'ils le pouvaient, peinant de plus en plus à mesure que les liens lâchaient. Les convulsions diminuèrent finalement au bout de quelques minutes, remplacée par les hurlements de douleur du professeur de DCFM reprenant petit à petit forme humaine.

Redevenu calme et serein, les sangles furent détachées et Severus quitta la pièce, demandant à Pomfresh de le prévenir si quoi que ce soit d'anormal se produisait. Harry, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet, resta un moment pour veiller son ami paisiblement endormi, jusqu'à ce que Pompom ne le sorte de l'infirmerie en le tirant par le bras.

O Fin du flash-back O

Remus n'avait rien dit durant le récit du jeune griffondor. Concentré pour assimiler tout ce qu'il apprenait, il n'avait pas fait attention aux regards inquiets que celui-ci lui jetait. Prétextant avoir besoin d'intimité pour se rhabiller, Lupin se retrouva enfin seul dans l'infirmerie, récupérant ses vêtements et les potions nécessaires données par Pomfresh pour son rétablissement. En chemin vers ses appartements, il s'arrêta en passant vers le corridor menant aux cachots, hésitant une seconde avant de l'emprunter. Il frappa à la porte du sombre bureau du professeur Rogue, prêt à le remercier pour son aide la nuit dernière ; mais personne ne répondit. Plus par curiosité que par inquiétude, Remus tourna la poignée de la lourde porte du cachot pour pénétrer dans l'antre de son collègue, sombre et austère à l'image de son propriétaire. Personne. Rogue devait sans doute être dans une salle de cours.

Fatigué par les récents évènements, il retourna à nouveau vers ses appartements où il trouva un Sirius en pleine forme, joueur et taquin, tentant de changer les idées de son ami en complimentant avec malice la disparition de son « horrible moustache ». Déposant ses affaires sur le bureau, il y trouva une ribambelle de fioles de potion, toutes contenant la même mixture, accompagnée d'un parchemin où étaient précisées les instructions suivantes :

_« Potion tue-loup : une fiole par jour, un jour avant, pendant et un jour après la pleine lune._

_Utiliser la fiole rouge en cas d'urgence, c'està-dire de transformation inopportune. SR »_

« Pourquoi Rogue lui avait-il laissé ça »

Il allait poser la question à Sirius quand on frappa à la porte. Black se transforma instantanément en Patmol et se confina soigneusement dans un coin sombre de la pièce, espérant ne pas être vu par le visiteur. Remus invita alors la personne à entrer et vit avec soulagement Harry passer la porte, un air légèrement gêné trahissant son appréhension.

Oui Harry ? demanda innocemment le professeur de DCFM.

Euh… Bafouilla son élève. Je sais qu'en ce moment tu as pas mal de problèmes avec tes transformations et tout ça mais… j'aurais à nouveau besoin de tes conseils…

Bien sure… Fit Lupin malgré sa fatigue et son désir de repos. Je t'écoute.

Harry, rouge d'embarras, fit quelques pas dans la pièce et s'arrêta devant le miroir, passant sa main dans ses cheveux en les ébouriffant un peu plus. Remus sourit face à ce geste visiblement héréditaire et écouta Harry qui entamait son discours en le regardant à travers le miroir.

Voilà : Hier, j'ai voulu réessayer pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi je n'y arrivait pas et… (Il s'arrêta brusquement, devenu livide :) Qu'est-ce que… Aaaahhhh !

« Oh non… Pas ça… »Supplia Remus intérieurement en comprenant qu'Harry venait d'apercevoir le reflet de Sirius dans le miroir magique et qu'il le cherchait désormais partout dans la pièce.

Qu'est-ce que… Bafouilla Harry, plus que choqué. Où est Sirius, je l'ai vu à l'instant même.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, Sirius repris apparence humaine et lui jeta un de ses regards des plus attendrissants, déterminé à se faire pardonner par son filleul. Contre toute attente, Harry resta muetébahi, avant de se tourner vers Remus et de demander en montrant le miroir du doigt.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Ça ? Oh rien… Juste un miroir magique… Répondit Sirius, innocemment.

C'est de la magie noire ? soupçonna alors le jeune griffondor.

Non, non… Assura son parrain. Enfin… C'est vrai que je l'ai trouvé chez un antiquaire de l'allée des embrumes, mais ça n'a rien de magie noire, non non… N'est-ce pas Remus ?

Remus acquiesça mais Harry persista :

Et je peux savoir quelle est son utilité ?

Elle permet de pouvoir communiquer avec les animagus sans qu'ils aient à reprendre forme humaine… C'est comme une illusion… Intervint finalement Remus.

Ah oui ? Fit Harry, sa méfiance faisant maintenant place à son indignation. Et je peux savoir depuis combien de temps vous vous foutez de moi ?

Non non c'n'est pas ça du tout Harry ! Commença Sirius, suppliant, en s'approchant d'Harry. On ne voulait pas te le cacher mais il fallait à tout prix que personne ne saches que je suis ici et…

Remus poussa un long soupir, comprenant qu'il allait une fois de plus assister à une dispute sans issue. Il retourna vers son bureau et se laissa tomber mollement sur sa chaise, posant paresseusement ses pieds sur la table. Profondément ennuyé par la conversation, il reporta ses yeux sur les fioles de potions et remarqua alors une lettre qu'il n'avait pas encore ouverte. Adressée _à « R.J.Lupin, Bureau de chêne, Appartements du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, second étage aile ouest, Poudlard »_ l'enveloppe portait les insignes de Poudlard et les initiales de Dumbledore. Il ouvrit la lettre avec curiosité et découvrit un tout petit parchemin :

_« Cher Professeur Lupin, _

_Nous vous attendons dès maintenant dans mon humble bureau pour une réunion de la plus haute importance. Je compte bien évidemment sur vous pour raisonner M. Potter et M. Black afin qu'ils oublient leur querelle et se joignent à nous. À tout de suite._

_Albus Dumbledore._

_Ps : Mémorisez bien ce mot de passe « Calissons », il vous sera utile… »_

Aussitôt lu, le parchemin se consuma entièrement, laissant sur le bureau déjà très sale un petit tas de cendres disgracieux. Se levant brusquement, Lupin enfila une cape et sortit de la pièce, empoignant au passage les deux individus qui bataillaient depuis plusieurs minutes pour savoir qui avait raison. Ils protestèrent un moment puis abandonnèrent en réalisant qu'on les emmenait chez le Directeur. Craignant un instant que Remus ne veuille les punir, Sirius tenta une question qui ne trouva pas de réponse alors que son ami prononçait déjà le mot de passe et mettait un pied sur l'escalier magique.

Arrivés tous les trois dans l'immense bureau du directeur, ils se retrouvèrent entourés de nombreux professeurs tous en réalité mais aussi de nombreux sorciers qu'Harry n'avait jamais vus. Sirius et Remus saluèrent quelques personnes qu'ils semblaient connaître et Albus les accueillit en leur présentant ceux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je dois aborder le sujet pour lequel je vous ai tous réunis.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et fit une pause, regardant un à un chaque sorcier avant de reprendre d'une voix triste et d'un ton désolé :

J'ai le regret de vous informer que le professeur Severus Rogue vient d'être arrêté par le Ministère.

**À suivre…**


	4. IV Entité Virale décelée

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de cette histoire ne sont pas ma propriété (exceptées Kara Wheeler et Méline Astrea), ils sont celle de JK Rowling et je ne tire aucun profit de cet écrit…

**Auteur** : Silmaril666

**Personnages principaux:** Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Severus Rogue…etc.…

**Tome**: 5 Univers alternatif Attention, j'ai réalisé que je ne savait pas compter et qu'en fait cette histoire devrais se passer durant la 5ème année de Harry. Désolé pour mes lacunes en maths !

**Genre** : PG-13 Général

**Résumé du chapitre précédent**: Les rêves de Remus sont de plus en plus troublants : agression d'une petite fille, lac plein de cadavres, agression de Kara et enfin visite nocturne chez un sorcier. La petite fille paraît le manipuler de plus en plus tandis que ses transformations ne respectent même plus le rythme lunaire. Il se souvient alors de la farce des Maraudeurs, consistant en dernière année à utiliser le béguin de Severus pour Kara comme une arme. Grâce au polynectar, ils veulent faire croire à Severus à une histoire d'amour, pour le blesser quand il se rendrait compte que tout est faux.

Quand Remus se réveille, il est accueilli par Mcgonagall qui le conduit dans le bureau de Dumbledore où on lui apprend que Severus a été arrêté.

**Ps** : A noter: J'ai effectué quelques changements dans les chapitres 4 5 et 6 au niveau du personnage de Pauline Astrea, rebaptisée Méline Astrea en raison d'une amie qui c'est sentie offensée par l'utilisation de son prénom... je m'excuse encore auprès d'elle et aussi auprès de vous pour les changements que cela à entrainé. Mais rassurez vous, seuls son prénom et sa couleur de cheveux on changé, donc pas besoin de relire l'histoire pour ceux qui l'on déjà lu! Merci de votre attention!

**Rars **: Merci à

**Colibri Noir : **Coucou mon tit zozio ! (T'aurais vu la tête de Niobé quand elle a vu nos surnoms respectifs !lol… elle peut se moquer, elle m'appelle P'tit Lu et on l'appelle Polyanus… mais chut, c'est un secret !lol) Et ben tu vois, je ne prends pas tant de retard que ça ! Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre sera moins compliqué que les précédents, maintenant ça devrait aller mieux, je vais ralentir un peu le rythme des rebondissements… J'espère pour toi que le chapitre 4 de Douleur, Malheur avance bien, j'attends de voir ça ! Bon je te laisse, je dois commencer à rédiger la chapitre 11 d'une autre de mes fics vu qu'une revieweuse a prétendu qu'il mettrait sans doute du temps à venir… Bon d'accord, c'est mal barré mais bon, je fait de mon mieux !lol A+ Petitehuiledolivedelamortquiadoreleszozios(maisquelescolibris)

**NoaDark : **Coucou Isio4 ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir un peu lire mes fics ! Tiens, pendant que tu es sur FF, va lire Douleur Malheur de Colibri Noir, depuis le temps que je te le demande ! Bon ! Je suis contente que tu ais mieux compris le truc du miroir, même si c'était pas si compliqué que ça ! C'est vrai que j'aime bien faire souffrir Severus, mais c'est pas comme si je le mettait en ménage avec Rem… tiens, c'est que ça me donne des idées ça…lol Pour le truc de la pleine lune, tu verras ça dans la suite et puis pour le reste, on en reparle dans quelques jours au téléphone (et dans deux semaines par webcams interposées !) A+ Sadia ps : C'est dommage que tu ne m'est pas répondu ce dimanche, j'aurais bien aimé que tu me dise ce que tu en pense avant de le mettre en ligne… snif… trop triste… snif… injuste… snif… la vie est creulle… snif : j'en ai marre !lol

**Alexiel.v **: Je crois que tu es la personne qui semble la moins perdue des trois lecteurs qui suivent ma fic !… tu commence même à comprendre… je n'en dirais pas plus!lol C'est que tu dois bien aimer les histoires compliquées alors !lol Je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise parce que je galère un peu pour cette fic mais comme je l'ai dit avant, la suite devrait être plus claire (en théorie !lol) T'inquiète pas pour Severus, même si je n'ai pas encore prévu ce qui lui arrivera, je ne le ferais pas trop souffrir (à part dans ce chapitre) c'est un de mes persos préférés aussi ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que tu continueras à suivre ! A+ Silmaril666

**Océania **: Je suis contente que cela t'ai plut ! Voilà la suite ! En espérant que ça ne te décevra pas ! Bisous

**Aria** : J'espère que la suite t'intéressera toujours et que tu continueras à me donner ton avis ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisous

**Snapinette** : Bon écoute je ne suis pas responsable de la débilité du Ministère qui a décidé de mettre ton Sev en prison, mais faut dire qu'il le cherche à se faire passer pour un gros michont alors qu'il dort avec une peluche le traître !lol Mais comme tu t'en doute, mon Lupinou va tout faire pour l'en sortir donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter… enfin juste un peu…lol

**Poly1717** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise, ça fait plaisir de voir que des gens aiment ce mystère ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! Bisous

**Marie **: T'inquiète pas Rogue s'en sortira, promis, encore faut il savoir quand et comment ! Lol Voilà la suite et merci pour ta review ! Bisous

**Océane **: lol Tu es bien la première à trouver ça cool que Sev soit en prison !lol En tout cas j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite ! Bisous et j'espère à plus tard !

**Zazaone** : Devant ta review pleine de détails, j'ai du mal à réussir à répondre, je te dirais donc simplement que je suis sincèrement désolée d'être sadique mais c'est dans ma nature, et je te promet que ton Sev s'en sortira (dans quel état, on verra ça plus tard !lol). Bon moi aussi faut que j'aille coucher les yeux !lol Bisous !

**Nomimie** : Et oui au Ministère ils sont vraiment pas futés mais bon, on fera ce qu'on peut pour le sauver ! Et pour la vitesse, je fais de mon mieux mais j'ai du mal à restée concentrée longtemps devant l'ordi pour écrire, et je n'ai plus beaucoup de cours où je peux me permettre d'écrire les fics !lol Mais promis, je fais de mon mieux !lol Bisous

**Incubus ou Somnolence de loup-garou**

**Chapitre IV : Entité virale décelée**

_« L'Homme qui vit rêve de ce qu'il est … Car la vie est un songe et les songes mêmes ne sont que songes » _Calderon, La vie est un songe.

_(Arrivés tous les trois dans l'immense bureau du directeur, ils se retrouvèrent entourés de nombreux professeurs tous en réalité mais aussi de nombreux sorciers qu'Harry n'avait jamais vus. Sirius et Remus saluèrent quelques personnes qu'ils semblaient connaître et Albus les accueillit en leur présentant ceux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas._

- _Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je dois aborder le sujet pour lequel je vous ai tous réunis._

_Il se leva de son fauteuil et fit une pause, regardant un à un chaque sorcier avant de reprendre d'une voix triste et d'un ton désolé :_

- _J'ai le regret de vous informer que le professeur Severus Rogue vient d'être arrêté par le Ministère. )_

Une vague de murmures choqués et étonnés envahirent la pièce et les conversations commencèrent à fuser avant que Dumbledore ne lève la main pour faire régner le calme. Le silence revint, mais une petite sorcière étrange aux cheveux roux prit la parole, visiblement trop impatiente pour attendre que quelqu'un d'autre ne pose la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Mais que c'est-il passé ?

Dumbledore la fixa un moment puis répondit d'une voix lente et posée :

- Et bien, ma chère Méline, vous savez bien et vous le savez tous que Severus est pour nous d'une grande aide puisqu'il s'infiltre dans les rangs mangemorts depuis maintenant plus de dix ans afin de nous renseigner sur les projets de Voldemort. Ainsi, Severus se rendait ce matin auprès de « son maître », appelé en urgence pour une raison inconnue. Je l'ai, bien entendu, laissé partir, ne pensant pas une seule seconde que tout cela pourrait mal tourner.

Il fit une pause et se tourna dos à ses spectateurs pour se verser une tasse de thé avec une lenteur qui frôlait l'insupportable pour eux. Tous pensaient qu'il faisait cela pour les énerver mais la véritable raison était que le Directeur était tout simplement bouleversé par les évènements : jamais il n'aurait pensé, dans le pire des cas, que les choses pouvaient prendre une telle tournure. Il reprit alors, en se retournant d'un air grave :

- Severus est donc partit ce matin vers le repère des Mangemorts… Or, vous savez que depuis quelques temps le Ministère l'avait à l'œil… N'ayant vu aucun Aurors dans les parages ces derniers temps, nous pensions qu'ils avaient abandonné…

Comprenant et n'en pouvant plus, la sorcière aux cheveux roux conclu, horrifiée :

- Ils ont suivis Severus jusque là haut !

- J'en ai bien peur, fit simplement Dumbledore en s'asseyant. Mais le pire, c'est que le Ministère a donné l'ordre d'attaquer les Mangemorts immédiatement et de tenter d'immobiliser Voldemort s'il était présent. Bien entendu, les plaintes de certains Aurors n'y firent rien et l'assaut fut donné… Inutile de vous préciser que ce fut un échec, que près d'une dizaine d'Aurors périrent et que tous les Mangemorts réussirent à fuir.

Des exclamations et des soupirs d'exaspération traversèrent la pièce à ces mots, alors que Remus semblait abasourdit. Il allait poser une question quand la petite sorcière prit à nouveau la parole, apparaissant à ce moment bien plus imposante qu'auparavant, tant son sérieux montrait maintenant sa véritable personnalité :

- Severus s'est donc fait arrêter par le Ministère et tous les plans sur lesquels nous travaillions depuis des mois tombent à l'eau parce que cet idiot de Fudge n'est pas capable d'attendre quelques jours pour laisser le terrain à des professionnels, quelle bande de crétins congéni…

- Et ça n'est pas la seule conséquence, coupa Dumbledore, ramenant instantanément le silence dans la pièce. Non seulement Severus est découvert par le Ministère, mais on m'a confirmé également qu'il se trouve déjà à Azkaban, ayant été jugé dans l'après midi sans aucune défense et aucun témoin… Et maintenant, Voldemort lui-même est au courant de sa trahison et nous pouvons être certains qu'il fera tout pour le lui faire payer…

Un lourd silence s'installa, trahissant le désarroi dans lequel se trouvaient les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix à cet instant : Tous fixaient le sol, l'air triste ou dépité. Tous sauf la petite sorcière aux cheveux roux, la dénommée Méline Astrea, qui fulminait littéralement dans son coin. Elle allait intervenir pour ranimer le courage des troupes mais Remus fut cette fois plus rapide qu'elle, déclarant dans une fureur qui étonna tout le monde :

- La seule solution est de mener une expédition pour sortir Severus de cet enfer !

- Exactement ! Approuva Méline d'un ton vigoureux. Quelques uns d'entre nous pour infiltrer Azkaban et libérer notre allié.

- Toujours aussi folle ma pauvre Méline ! Injecta Sirius, peu convaincu.

- Et toi toujours aussi peureux ! Contre attaqua t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposerais, Remus, pour rendre ce projet réalisable ? Demanda Dumbledore en couvrant la voix des deux autres.

- Je n'en sais rien ! Répondit le lycanthrope, toujours animé d'une conviction et d'une détermination effrayante. Elaboront un plan, comme nous l'avons fait tant de fois… Sirius a su s'en échapper, pourquoi ne pourrions nous pas y entrer !

- « En sortir » est autre chose que « d' y rentrer PUIS d'en sortir », crois moi ! Commenta simplement Sirius en s'asseyant sur le sol.

- Oui et maintenant que Voldemort est certain d'être pourchassé, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps pour préparer notre défense ! Ajouta un autre sorcier.

- Trop dangereux ! Fit un autre.

- Suicidaire ! Souffla t-on.

- Mais nous n'allons pas abandonner Severus là-haut ! S'indigna Remus, presque en colère. Il ne survivra jamais aux détraqueurs !

- J'y ai bien survécu pendant douze ans ! Rappela son ami. Alors Severus devrais être capable de tenir quelques mois !

- Après tous les risques qu'il a pris pour l'Ordre c'est comme ça que vous le remerciez !

- Remus… tenta Sirius.

- Oh toi la ferme ! (Remus semblait bouillir intérieurement et tout le monde frissonna, peu habitués à voir le professeur de DCFM, d'habitude si calme et si posé, se comporter de la sorte :) Quand va tu enfin oublier cette querelle de gamin Sirius ! Tu lui as assez fait payer non ?

- Ca n'a rien à voir ! Cette escapade risquerais de mettre en danger l'Ordre et…

Mais Remus ne voulais rien entendre. Il se figea, refusant de prononcer un mot de plus et n'écoutant plus rien de ce qu'on lui disait, fixant le mur avec détermination.

La réunion se conclu finalement sur la décision d'attendre quelques temps avant de tenter quoi que ce soit et Remus, toujours plongé dans un mutisme inquiétant, quitta le bureau le premier pour parcourir les couloirs le plus vite possible, malgré les protestations de Dumbledore qui prétendait avoir quelque chose de très important à lui dire.

Au milieu du premier étage, il fut interpellé par une petite voix qui l'appelais et il se retourna malgré lui pour voir arriver en courant la petite sorcière aux cheveux roux de tout à l'heure. Elle se pressait à petits pas rapides, prenant garde à ne pas marcher sur sa longue cape noir avec ses impressionnantes bottes de cuir, perdant au passage son rouge à lèvres et le petit poignard or massif qu'elle gardait toujours avec elle.

- Lupin !... Attendez !...Fit-elle, essoufflée.

- Oui ?… répondit-il poliment.

- Ecoutez, je n'irais pas par quatre chemins : Vous et moi sommes apparemment les seuls à être prêts à risquer nos vies pour libérer Severus alors je pense que nous devrions le faire… même si nous ne sommes que deux…

- Et qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? demanda t-il, heureux que quelqu'un le soutienne enfin.

- J'ai une petite idée, mais je peux pas vous en parler ici, fit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait des plus mystérieuses. Ce que je vous propose, c'est de laisser passer deux jours pour que je puisse y réfléchir plus ardemment et qu'ensuite l'on se revoie… chez Fleurie et Bott, vers 19h00, dans deux jours?

Remus la scruta avec méfiance quelques instants puis acquiesça finalement, voyant arriver au bout du couloir un Sirius visiblement désespéré. Il congédia la sorcière qui fit demi tour pour repartir, lançant au passage un regard venimeux à Black qui le lui rendit bien.

Celui-ci s'arrêta devant Lupin, le questionnant avec avidité et incompréhension :

- Qu'est ce que tu mijotais avec Astrea ?

- Rien, fit Remus, agacé, en reprenant son chemin.

- De quoi vous parliez ?

- De la même chose dont j'imagine que tu t'apprête à me parler…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Pourquoi je suis dans un tel état psychotique…

Sirius resta sans rien dire un moment, étonné par le ton sec et indifférent de son ami. Il reprit finalement, bien décidé à comprendre ce qui se passait :

- Et qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu ?

- Que j'étais surmené en ce moment et que cette nouvelle était sans doute la goutte de potion qui fait exploser l'alambic.

- Et qu'est ce que tu comptes me répondre à moi ?

- La même chose…

- Et tu crois que je vais te laisser t'en sortir comme ça ? Bon sang qu'est ce qui t'arrive Remus ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te mets dans un tel état pour Rogue ?

- Tu ne comprends pas ?

Sirius marqua un temps et regarda son ami avec appréhension et ouvrit grand les yeux, ayant soudainement une vision d'horreur :

- T'es pas amoureux de lui quand même ! … Remarque ça expliquerait un tas de trucs…

- Mais non espèce de crétin, qu'est ce que tu va imaginer ! Fit-il exaspéré mais sans perdre son sérieux. C'est grâce à lui s'il me reste ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de santé mentale. Severus avait apparemment trouvé une sorte d'antidote à mon problème et maintenant, sans lui, comment pourrais-je m'en sortir ? J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait m'arriver…

Lupin s'arrêta, posant son regard dur sur le plafond avant de revenir croiser celui de Sirius, son visage exprimant maintenant la douleur et la fatigue :

- Je n'en peux plus Sirius… ces rêves me rendent dingues ! Entre ça, Voldemort et maintenant Severus, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je ne suis ni vivant, ni mort… Je suis tellement fatigué que je serais incapable de soutenir la moindre conversation de plus de cinq minutes… Mais si jamais je dors… (la crainte et la peine teintèrent son visage) Qui sais ce qu'il se passera ?... Je ne veux pas m'endormir et devenir en rêve cet être meurtrier que je deviens chaque mois ! Si je rêve de meurtre comme ça… ça pourrait très bien trahir une envie profonde de tuer, après tout, les rêves ne sont que le théâtre de nos fantasmes.

- Arrête Remus, fit Sirius en l'observant avec peine. Arrête tu commences à me faire peur !

- Qui peut vraiment savoir ce que cache profondément notre cœur ? reprit-il sans faire attention à Sirius.

- Arrête Remus, tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas mauvais ! Tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche ! Non, c'est l'animal en toi qui parle mais tout cela passera, ne t'inquiète pas !

Remus tourna alors le dos à son ami et respira profondément. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers lui, Sirius crut revoir le Remus de son adolescence, lorsqu'ils avaient douze ans et que c'était si difficile pour le jeune lycanthrope de concilier sa scolarité et ses transformations. Les cernes d'antan étaient réapparues et la tristesse de son regard semblait si forte qu'elle ne pourrait jamais disparaître. Dans un souffle, Remus acheva, d'une voix si faible qu'elle transperça le cœur de Sirius :

- J'ai peur de m'endormir… Mais je suis si fatigué !

Sirius, pour la première fois de sa vie, ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il assistait à la souffrance perpétuelle de son ami depuis leur adolescence, depuis les transformations bénignes jusqu'aux plus douloureuses. Mais jamais, jusqu'à ce jour, il n'avait vu Remus tant un tel état de fatigue, de nerfs et de colère. Le lycanthrope semblait près à sauter sur quelqu'un au moindre faux pas, comme si le Loup Garou dirigeait parfois les attitudes du sorcier. Il se contenta finalement de laisser Remus rejoindre ses appartements, lui promettant qu'il ferait son possible pour régler cette histoire de rêves.

De retour dans ses appartements, Remus décida de s'installer quelque part au fond du bureau pour s'occuper le plus possible afin de ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil. Le café conseillé par Hermione, les potions, les divertissements en tout genre… tout y passait mais rien ne semblait fonctionner. Lutant de toutes ses forces contre le sommeil, il commença rapidement à perdre toute notion d'espace et de temps, ne voyant plus ce qui se passait autour de lui et ne percevant plus aucun son. Il fit malgré tout un dernier effort pour attraper sa baguette magique et murmurer un sort, faisant apparaître des liens autour de ses poignets pour empêcher tout mouvement alors qu'il se faisait à nouveau kidnapper par le sommeil et l'inconnu …

Oooooooooo

Le feu crépitait doucement dans la cheminée devant lui, le berçant doucement au son du plic ploc de sa clepsydre magique. Confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, il écoutait les yeux fermés la petite fille chantonner, assise sur ses genoux, et racontant d'une voix légère :

- Le problème qu'il y a avec ce genre de sorciers et de moldus, c'est qu'ils ne comprennent rien tant que l'on ne leur a pas rendu la monnaie de leur pièce. C'est pareil avec les Hommes en général : ils vont et viennent sur Terre en ignorant réellement pourquoi ils sont là. Alors ils s'inventent des buts, des projets, des idéaux pour se donner l'impression d'exister, mais ils ne sont rien. S'ils savent construire et créer, c'est uniquement pour le détruire ensuite. On n'y peut rien, C'est la nature de l'Homme : destructeur et égoïste… Alors pourquoi s'encombrer de questions de conscience alors que personne ne sait s'en servir ? Le seul moyen de se faire respecter et de montrer qu'on existe, c'est de ne pas se laisser faire et de rendre aux autres ce qu'ils nous ont fait… Rien de mal à ça ! C'est simplement une question de respect… le respect devrait être le mot d'ordre des Hommes.

Dans son discours, les yeux de la petite fille se mettaient à briller au fur et à mesure qu'elle enflammait ses mots. Au début si douce et si enfantine, son ton était devenu vif et grinçant, laissant percer dans ses prunelles dorées la haine, la rage et le dégoût qu'elle éprouvait envers les autres. A l'inverse de son regard si expressif, son sourire restait celui d'une enfant, joueuse et câline, qui regardait avec amour son ami et protecteur entièrement dévoué à elle. Elle souriait désormais, laissant sa beauté et son innocence apaiser la faim grandissante du loup sur lequel elle se tenait, caressant lentement le sommet de son museau en des gestes doux et précis. La bête soufflait fortement mais se laissait faire, humant l'odeur de l'enfant à chaque fois que sa main passait devant les naseaux, et fermant les yeux sous l'apaisement que lui prodiguait cette attitude chaleureuse. Un spectateur quelconque se serait sans doute attendri devant cette enfant et son loup si sage et si gentil, mais le seul spectateur dans cette scène était Remus, prisonnier de ce corps de loup garou et bercé par la douce voix de la petite fille. Il profitait de cette sensation de bien être et de confiance, oubliant le contexte et écoutant consciencieusement les comptines et les complaintes de l'enfant qui lui demandait maintenant d'une petite voix suppliante :

« N'est-ce pas Lunard ?... N'est-ce pas, Lunard, que tu vas me venger ? »

Oooooooo

- Remus ?

- …

- Remus Lupin !... Vous êtes là !

Voilà plus de dix minutes déjà que Minerva Mcgonagall s'époumonait derrière la porte des appartements du professeur de DCFM qui, lui, venait tout juste de réaliser qu'il s'était endormi. Prenant quelques minutes pour retrouver ses esprits et chasser la crainte que lui insufflait ce nouveau rêve, il entendit finalement les cris désespérés de la codirectrice qui usait à tambour battant du heurtoir de la porte. Il se leva prestement et alla ouvrir la porte, manquant au passage de recevoir un poing dans la figure. Minerva, qui sembla d'abord à la fois soulagée et en colère, s'arrêta de bouger et toisa son collègue du regard, prenant une charmante teinte grenade à la vue de Lupin vêtu légèrement d'un pantalon et d'une chemise entrouverte.

- Excusez moi Remus … je vous ai réveillé ? Fit-elle d'une voix gênée.

- Oui mais ça n'est pas plus mal…, répondit-il doucement. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? demanda t-il finalement en forçant un sourire.

- Et bien c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui m'envoie. (Devant la mine exaspérée d'un Remus qui voyait déjà son attitude psychanalysée par Albus, Minerva s'empressa de justifier :) Vue la rapidité avec laquelle vous avez quitté la pièce tout à l'heure, le Directeur n'a pas eu le temps de vous annoncer l'arrivée du nouveau professeur de Potions qui remplacera Severus un moment.

- A peine partit et déjà remplacé ! siffla Remus en perdant son sourire, plus qu'agacé par cet empressement. Un peu de respect, Severus n'est pas encore mort, bon sang !

- Calmez vous professeur, cette mesure est une demande du ministère, nous n'avons pas le choix ! S'il vous plait suivez moi : le Directeur tient à ce que vous le rencontriez le premier.

- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda t-il, sa méfiance dépassant maintenant son indignation.

- Sans doute parce qu'il s'agit d'une vieille connaissance…

Sans un mot de plus, Minerva tourna les talons, laissant à un Remus étonné le soin de s'arranger en vitesse et de verrouiller ses appartements avant de la rejoindre. Mais alors qu'il allait fermer pour courir à sa suite, Patmol s'infiltra dans l'entrebâillement de la porte en tenant quelque chose dans sa gueule, ne donnant pas d'autre choix à Lupin que de rentrer réclamer une explication. Là, sur le sofa, la Gazette du Sorcier l'attendait, le narguant de sa première page flamboyante :

_« Un sorcier agressé la nuit dernière par un Loup Garou »_

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, le lycanthrope se rua sur le livret et feuilleta les pages presque en les arrachant à la recherche de l'article. Lorsqu'il le trouva enfin, son souffle fut coupé comme si on venait de lui lancer un Endoloris : les photos illustrant l'article représentaient un vieux pavillon délabré de Manchester, comme celui de son rêve, avec un jardin et une porte fenêtre sur l'arrière… exactement comme dans son rêve. S'attardant désormais sur les mots, le visage de Remus prit petit à petit une teinte d'effroi, une pâleur presque macabre.

_« C'est dans la banlieue de Manchester qu'a eu lieu cette nuit une infraction des plus inquiétantes : plusieurs personnes ont déclarées avoir vu un Loup Garou ressortir avant l'aube de la résidence de Mr Leebrown, respectable sorcier dirigeant depuis près de dix ans le service de « gestion des débordements et abus magiques » au Ministère de la Magie. Plusieurs voisins ont en effet appelés la police auror dès le matin, effrayés par la rumeur qu'un « être hybride et dangereux ne rôde au milieu d'enfants et de personnes sans défense », comme le déclarait ce matin Mme Bernhard, témoin de la scène. Malgré tout les témoignages s'accordant point par point, le principal intéressé à savoir Marcus Leebrown, la victime affirme pourtant ne s'être rendu compte de rien et n'avoir été victime d'aucun coup, d'aucun vol ou d'aucun endommagement de ses biens. _

_Le mystère plane donc sur cet évènement : pourquoi un loup garou s'introduirait –il dans une demeure sans aucune raison ? Il faut savoir que les loups garous sont des animaux sanguinaires très dangereux bien que certains défenseurs affirment qu'ils n'en restent pas moins des humains vingt huit jours sur trente et un. Toujours est-il que le capitaine Maxence de la brigade des Aurors chargé de cette affaire a recommandé à tous et à toutes de « prendre garde à ne pas sortir seul la nuit et à ne laisser ni porte ni fenêtre ouverte, car même si l'on n'a aucune preuve de présence animale cette nuit là, la menace ne doit pas être prise à la légère ». Une surveillance optimale a donc été mise en place dans un périmètre de trente miles autour du lieu de l'incident, même si la victime a refusée d'être mise en sûreté, persuadée que ceci n'est « qu'une pure invention de ses voisins détraqués »._

_A t-elle raison ? Les rumeurs sont –elles justifiées ? Les questions s'amoncellent mais les réponses restent introuvables. La seule chose qui est certaine, c'est que la crainte persiste. Que faire si nous ne sommes même plus en sécurité dans nos propres demeures ?_

_Une enquête de Deborah Angel pour la Gazette du Sorcier. »_

Remus était abasourdi. Devant cet article, les pires scénarios qu'il avait pu imaginer pour expliquer ses rêves se trouvaient de loin surpassés dans l'horreur : Ses rêves avaient un lien avec la réalité ! C'était du délire, mais devant les faits, Lupin ne pouvait que s'incliner. Non seulement ses rêves le terrassaient à tout heure du jour et de la nuit, mais en plus, ils agissaient comme un pouvoir de dédoublement ! Car Remus s'était bien dédoublé : c'était la seule explication à sa présence à l'infirmerie et à Manchester cette nuit là. La petite fille, en revanche, n'avait pas été mentionnée dans l'article… Elle n'était donc qu'un fruit de son imagination, à moins que… à moins qu'elle ne soit liée à son état, qu'elle soit la cause de ses débordements et de ses dédoublements. Car ce qu'elle faisait, elle, durant ses songes, c'était le rassurer dans sa violence et sa bestialité, l'encourager à tuer et à massacrer : c'était elle, qui l'avait guidé jusque dans cette maison et lui avait ordonné d'attaquer cet homme… peut-être la petite fille était-elle l'incarnation d'un démon qui le possédait ? Remus en était désormais persuadé, et il était également certain que ses transformations hors pleine lune venaient de ce mystérieux démon. Ainsi, la nuit dernière, il avait commencé à se transformer sous l'effet de la pleine lune et aussi sous l'effet du démon et du sommeil… mais dès que Severus lui avait administré sa potion tue loup, le loup s'en était allé… la question était : qu'est-ce qu'a bien put mettre Severus dans cette potion pour que le loup disparaisse, et qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Sans maître des Potions, jamais il ne pourrait le savoir…

Soudain, il se rappela qu'avant l'intrusion de Patmol, Minerva était venue lui annoncer l'arrivée du remplaçant de Rogue : un nouvel espoir pour Remus de trouver une solution à cette énigme, surtout si celui-ci était une vieille connaissance. Il aurait aimé à cet instant trouver Sirius pour lui exposer sa découverte et lui demander son avis mais son ami avait visiblement déserté la pièce après lui avoir déposé son paquet empoisonné. Peut importait, Remus devait maintenant se hâter de rejoindre Dumbledore qui devait s'impatienter depuis au moins une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Obnubilé par sa récente prise de conscience, il partit donc pour le bureau du Directeur sans même se demander qui pouvait bien être cette mystérieuse connaissance.

Mais lorsque que l'escalier magique lui dévoila pour la seconde fois dans la journée le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, il sentit son estomac se nouer en posant son regard sur la nuque de la jeune femme qui se tenait assisse face au bureau directorial. Il aurait put reconnaître le creux de son cou et la couleur de sa peau parmi ceux d'une vingtaine de personnes. Lorsque celle-ci se tourna vers lui, il croisa enfin son regard émeraude et ne pu s'en détaché, frappé par tout ce qu'il y retrouvait, mais aussi par tout ce qu'il y découvrait : La curiosité, la chaleur et le courage de l'adolescente qu'elle était, mais aussi une maturité, une méfiance et une certaine douleur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

- Et bien Remus ! Tout juste à temps ! Lança Dumbledore en le sortant de sa contemplation silencieuse. Je pense que vous vous rappelez de Miss Kara Wheeler… C'est notre nouveau professeur de Potions… Vous avez été très proches par le passé n'est-ce pas ?

Celle-ci tourna son visage vers Remus et répondit à sa place, avec un sourire indéfinissable qui aurait semblé presque joueur et amusé :

- On peut dire ça comme ça, en effet !

**Chapitre 5 à suivre**

L


	5. V Transfusion de souvenirs

Disclaimer: Les personnages de cette histoire ne sont pas ma propriété (exceptées Kara Wheeler et Méline Astrea), ils sont celle de JK Rowling et je ne tire aucun profit de cet écrit…

Auteur: Silmaril666

Personnagesprincipaux: Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Severus Rogue…etc.…

Tome: 5 Attention, j'ai réalisé que je ne savait pas compter et qu'en fait cette histoire devrais se passer durant la 5ème année de Harry. Désolé pour mes lacunes en maths!

Genre: PG-13 Général

Résumé du chapitre précédent: Les rêves de Remus sont de plus en plus troublants: agression d'une petite fille, lac plein de cadavres, agression de Kara et enfin visite nocturne chez un sorcier. Il réalise enfin (par l'annonce dans la gazette de l'agression d'un sorcier) que ses rêves sont liés à la réalité et que la petite fille pourrait être l'incarnation d'un démon qui le manipule. C'est donc l'esprit tourmenté que Remus se rends dans le bureau de Dumbledore où il se trouve face à Kara Wheeler, nouveau professeur de potions, ancien amour de Remus et ex victime de la farce des Maraudeurs…

Note post-Rars: Bon je tiens à m'excuser pour cet énorme retard mais les épreuves anticipées du bac m'ont prisent plus de temps que prévu, et franchement, je n'avais pas du tout la tête à l'écriture donc… ben cette fois me revoilà! Je compte commencer une nouvelle fic avec pour persos principaux Tonks et Remus, et peut être faire enfin ma version HP des Grandes Questions de l'Humanité… avis aux intéressés (s'il yen a…)

Rars: Merci à

**Colibri Noir**: Bon mettons les choses au clair (t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te frapper): je suis totalement incapable d'écrire vite! J'ai fait de nombreux efforts ces derniers mois mais je dois me résoudre à cette évidence: je suis lente et je n'y peux rien! Donc je te propose un marché: pour chacune de mes fics, je mettrais environ un chapitre en ligne par mois… avec mes trois quatre fics et ma lenteur habituelle, je crois que c'est acceptable, non? Bon, trêve de mise au point débile (car je sais très bien que tu ne me veux pas de mal en te moquant de ma lenteur), voici enfin le cinquième chapitre qui introduit un personnage que j'aime beaucoup: moi! Non, je ne suis pas aussi jolie qu'elle, mais elle est tout ce que j'aimerais être… Bon j'arrête avec mes états d'âme et je te laisse lire ce chapitre qui, je l'espère, ne te décevra pas! Bisou bisou, titehuiledolivequiaecri2chapitresen4jours!record!

**NoaDark**: Bon, pour ta remarque sur Pauline j'en tiens compte a condition que tu m'aides (en l'absence de mon livre, g du mal, et à l'heure où j'écris, tu ne m'a toujours pas répondue…pfff!) Sinon pour l'article de presse, merci c'est gentil, surtout si je finis par me reconvertir en journaliste!lol Pour ta fic c'est quand tu veux, mais faudrait peut être que tu l'a continu, non? Ah, mes célèbres «grands discours»: j'y peux rien, c'est mon coté rebelle qui s'exprime des fois dans mes fics… pour Kara tu verra dans ce chapitre, mais à l'heure où j'écris cette RAR, je sais toujours pas ce que je vais en faire!lol Et T'inquiète pas pour Sev, tu sais que je l'adore! Bon je te laisse paske j'ai un chapitre à finir moi!lol Bisou Sadia

**Alexiel.v**: Merci pour «la goutte de potion qui fait exploser l'alambic" Lol pas mal du tout la tournure », ça fait plaisir de voir que mes blagues passent pas inaperçues!lol C'est vrai: pourquoi les sorciers emploierais les mêmes expressions que nous! C'est comme avec «par Merlin» au lieu de «mon dieu!». Sinon, bah oui, tu te rapproche de la vérité, mais bon, pour la suite on verra bien, ça va venir petit à petit. Merci de me donner ton avis et j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas. A+

l**ouloute2**: Oh oui! Enfin un nouveau lecteur! MerciMerciMerci! Ca fait plaisir!lol C'est gentil de me dire que ça te rappelle le Cercle, c'est un de mes films préférés! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, je commençais à me demander si cette fic était vraiment aussi nulle! En tout cas, j'espère que tu continueras à me donner ton avis et que ce chapitre te plaira aussi! A+

**Snapinette**: Tu vois j'ai fini par écrire la suite!lol Et tu va voir, Remus est vraiment décidé à tout faire pour sauver ton menu!lol bon je m'excuse pour cette minuscule réponse mais vu qu'on se lit tout les soirs j'ai rien de spécial à te dire!lol Gros bisou ma padawan de la BO!

**Léa black** Je suis contente que tu ais aimé cette fic, c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas très populaire mais je suis contente de voir que ça te plait! Voilà la suite et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue!

**Zakath Nath** Merci pour les compliments et pour ton aide plus ou moins volontaire… en effet tu m'a fait réalisé mon erreur dans la présentation de la fic sur l'année dans laquelle la fic se déroule… c'est donc en 5ème année… merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué!lol J'espère en tout cas que la suite te plaira! Bisous 

**Océane:**Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien raté, Remus connaît en effet Kara et l'on va apprendre comment dans ce chapitre. J'espère que cela ne te décevra pas! Bisous et merci pour ta review!

**Zazaone:** Hehe le coup de l'enchaînement de Mus je lui ai déjà proposé mais il a pas confiance!lol Et pour Pauline..; Ou Méline plutôt, comme j'ai du la rebaptisé, était une extension d'une amie à moi, physiquement surtout… Mais elle a trouvé ce personnage en quelque sorte offensant pour elle donc j'ai du modifier la fic… Enfin bon, il y a effectivement une extension de l'auteuse dans cette fic, mais à toi de deviner laquelle!lol Bisous

**Incubus ou Somnolence de loup-garou **

**Chapitre V: Transfusion de souvenirs**

__

_(- Et bien Remus! Lança Dumbledore en le sortant de sa contemplation silencieuse. Je pense que vous vous rappelez de Miss Kara Wheeler… C'est notre nouveau professeur de Potions… Vous avez été très proches par le passé n'est-ce pas? _

_Celle-ci tourna son visage vers Remus et répondit à sa place, avec un sourire indéfinissable qui aurait semblé presque joueur et amusé: _

- _On peut dire ça comme ça, en effet!) _

Remus crut un instant que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Bien sûr, sur le chemin, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander qui était cette fameuse connaissance, car Merlin sait combien de personnes susceptibles de remplacer Severus Rogue Remus avait rencontré au cours de ces trente dernières années. Mais pas un seul instant l'idée que ce soit ELLE ne lui était venue à l'esprit. Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle se trouvait sous ses yeux, il trouvait cette situation évidente: Kara avait toujours été une excellente élève en Potions, ce fut d'ailleurs cela qui lui coûta bien des problèmes par le passé.

Revenant au moment présent, Remus écouta timidement les explications enthousiastes de Dumbledore qui semblait éviter de montrer son inquiétude pour Severus et ne flairait apparemment pas le malaise que ressentait le pauvre professeur de DCFM face à la jeune femme.

- Kara a en effet reçu une excellente formation en Potions à l'école de BeauxBâtons… j'ajouterais d'ailleurs qu'elle y a obtenu sa licence avec la mention Optimale. Je suis donc très heureux qu'elle ai accepté de venir nous rejoindre cette année afin de nous aider en cette période difficile…

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'estompa un peu et la jeune femme répondit gentiment:

- Je vous remercie beaucoup de me faire confiance professeur Dumbledore et croyez moi, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour vous aider… ce qui arrive à Severus est terrible je m'engage d'ailleurs à vous apporter toute l'aide possible, et j'espère vraiment que l'on parviendra à le sortir de là.

- Moi aussi, moi aussi… commenta simplement le directeur d'un air pensif qui trahissait son angoisse, puis, reprenant un ton enthousiaste: Et bien Remus! Et si vous conduisiez Mlle Wheeler à ses appartements? Ce sont ceux qui se trouvent juste à côté des vôtres… je suis sûre que vous avez des tas de choses à vous raconter après toutes ces années…

A ces mots, Remus se sentit blêmir et son estomac fit un bond de plus en entendant la réaction de Kara: celle-ci venait d'émettre à cette remarque un des petits rictus si caractéristiques de sa personnalité que Remus adorait par le passé, et que lui seul était parvenu à décrypter. C'était vraiment très subtil, mais lorsque l'on s'y penchait, on pouvait parvenir à faire la différence entre les rictus d'amusement, d'ironie, d'enthousiasme ou ceux de dédain et de mépris. Mais là, Lupin ne savait pas quoi imaginer: elle avait tellement changée! Au son, il aurait pensé à un signe de mépris, mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, il vit dans son regard un petit scintillement qui semblait être de l'intérêt voir même presque de la joie. Il l'a laissa passer devant lui et bafouilla un bref au revoir à l'égard de Dumbledore, avant de la suivre lentement dans l'escalier.

Arrivée en bas elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui, comme si elle attendait qu'il lui dise quelque chose. Remus se sentit alors plus mal que jamais, ne sachant absolument pas quoi dire à cette fille qu'il avait quitté dans de si mauvaises circonstances vingt ans auparavant. Se jetant à l'eau, il parvint à prononcer quelques mots, oubliant un instant sa peur pour se confondre en excuses:

- Ecoute Kara, je tiens vraiment à te présenter mes excuses pour ce qui s'est passé il y a vingt quatre ans. J'aurais vraiment voulu que cela se passe autrement mais…

- C'est bon Remus, coupa t-elle d'un geste de la main. C'est du passé… Crois moi, après vingt quatre ans, j'ai fini par digérer cette histoire, sinon je peux te jurer que je serais devenue complètement folle!

Elle gratifia ces mots d'un sourire qui réconforta Remus, puis repris:

- Je sais très bien que tout cela n'était qu'une blague, et que tes amis y étaient sans doute plus pour quelque chose que toi, mais maintenant ça va… J'ai mal réagit à cette époque parce que j'étais ado et qu'à cette période de la vie ce genre de blague peut profondément vous blesser, mais maintenant j'ai grandit et crois moi, j'ai pardonné…J'ai pardonné et oublié.

Remus n'en croyait pas ces oreilles: ces paroles étaient si réconfortantes qu'elles lui sonnaient faux. Elle le fixait maintenant avec un petit sourire en coin qui ne fit que le remettre mal à l'aise une fois de plus et attendit sa réaction. Comme Remus ne répondait pas, elle perdit finalement son sourire et commenta d'un ton faussement exaspéré:

- Ecoute, je sais que je parle beaucoup mais là, normalement, c'est à ton tour de parler… Par Merlin, je suis si effrayante que ça que tu trembles presque devant moi! Allez! fit-elle avec un sourire amusé: J'ai dit quelques phrases, je t'ai rassuré, tu t'es excusé, alors maintenant, c'est à toi de me dire «d'accord! C'est oublié!»… Allez répète après moi: «d'accord… c'est…»…

Remus réprima un sourire et haussa les épaules maladroitement en faisant quelques pas sur place avant de répondre en un souffle aux provocations de Kara:

- D'accord… c'est oublié.

- Ben tu vois! Fit-elle avec triomphe, c'était pas si difficile que ça!

Remus ne put cette fois pas s'empêcher de rire et ce fut à se moment qu'elle parcouru les quelques mètres qui les séparaient encore pour se jeter presque sur le pauvre professeur de DCFM, le serrant dans ses bras de toutes ses forces et nichant son visage dans le cou du lycanthrope. Celui-ci sentit le sang lui monter au visage et ne comprit d'abord pas ce qui se passait avant que la jeune femme ne s'exclame:

- Bon sang, Remus, qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué!

Elle s'écarta de lui avec un grand sourire et ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la mine effarée qu'affichait toujours Lupin.

- Toujours aussi long à la détente, toi! Se moqua t-elle.

- Toujours! Répondit enfin Remus, plus que soulagé de voir que ces retrouvailles ne se déroulaient pas si mal que ça. Tu m'as l'air d'aller plutôt bien!

- Ben ça va oui… j'adore mon travail, mon style de vie et je suis contente de revenir ici après toutes ces années!

- Avant de revenir à Poudlard tu travaillais où?

- Je participais à des recherches pour faire évoluer certaines potions… (elle plongea son regard dans le sien avec malice avant d'ajouter:) Je suis devenue assez douée dans la réalisation des Potions Tue-loup… il faudra que je t'en passe quelques une pour voir si ça te conviens… sur certaines personnes, elle les réduit quasiment au sommeil total pendant toute la durée de la transformation!

Remus, qui avait repris son chemin, se sentit à nouveau gêné par cette conversation. Il le fut encore plus lorsqu'elle lui demanda comment se passaient ses transformations ces temps ci. Il hésita un instant à lui parler de ses métamorphoses hors pleine lune puis se résolu à répondre:

- Et bien, je ne pourrais pas dire que ça soit devenu une partie de plaisir mais grâce à Severus c'est un peu moins pénible qu'auparavant.

- Toi et Sev vous êtes réconciliés? demanda t-elle avec incrédulité en suivant Remus à travers les couloirs.

- Euh réconciliés est un bien grand mot… fit-il avec un léger rictus qui fit sourire Kara. Disons qu'il tolère ma présence et me prépare des potions pour protéger sa peau…

- Je vois… ça n'a pas trop changé quoi… remarque le contraire m'aurais étonné, après tout ce que les Maraudeurs lui ont fait….

Remus aurait juré déceler de l'amertume dans sa voix et il ne put s'empêcher d'aborder le sujet qu'il craignait tant:

- Tu sais… cette blague… ça n'étais pas contre toi au départ… d'ailleurs j'ai toujours été contre… mais tu sais comme ils étaient, ils s'amusaient de n'importe quoi et cherchaient toujours à dépasser les limites… mais au fond ils n'étaient pas méchants…

Kara s'arrêta et le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête à son tour et ne se tourne vers elle. Elle semblait presque étonnée de ses paroles:

- Alors pour toi il n'y avait rien de méchant? Remus, je pensais que toi au moins aurais été capable de réaliser que les blagues des Maraudeurs ne valaient pas mieux que celles des Serpentard! D'accord, dans vos premières années, ça restait gentil, pas trop cruel mais après… votre haine à l'égard de Rogue est allée vraiment loin, et le plaisir qu'éprouvaient Potter et Black a humilier les plus jeunes pour mieux se mettre en valeur, ça ça n'avait rien de gentil! Je n'ai jamais compris comment ils avaient pu aller à Gryffondor!

- … Je suis d'accord, admis Remus, mais jusqu'à un certain point… ils n'ont pas fait tant de mal que ça?

- Pas tant que ça? Ouvre les yeux Remus! Des tas de jeunes étudiants ont été humiliés par eux! Severus n'était pas aussi méchant à son arrivée! Ce sont les quolibets et les moqueries des autres qui l'ont rendus aussi amer! Comment tu réagirais toi, si à chaque fois que tu mettais un pieds hors de ta chambre et se moquait de ton nez crochu de tes cheveux gras et de ta famille cinglée?... Severus valait bien mieux que ces stupides jeunes premiers que tout le monde laissait faire simplement parce qu'ils étaient mignons!

- En tout cas, répondit Remus devenu amer par ces mots, je pense qu'ils ont largement payés le prix de leurs erreurs, tu ne penses pas? Sirius a du vivre douze ans à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis et James a été assassiné… juste retour des choses, tu ne penses pas?

Kara fut étonné par le ton brusque de Remus et ne réagit pas pendant quelques instants alors que le professeur de DCFM reprenait son chemin d'un pas agacé, les yeux rivés droit devant lui. Elle le rattrapa alors et répondit doucement, se confondant en excuses:

- Je suis désolée Remus, je n'avais pas réalisé que tu avais perdu tes meilleurs amis… même si je les considérais comme des crétins, je ne peux pas nier qu'ils t'ont beaucoup soutenus… ça a pas du être évident pour toi…

Remus ne lui accorda pas un regard et grommela quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Elle continua:

- Tu peux comprendre que tes amis aient laissés une mauvaise impression sur moi, vu la manière dont ils m'ont humiliés avant que je parte…

- Tu n'aurais pas du partir, c'était idiot, répondit-il simplement en guidant Kara dans les escaliers magiques sous les regards curieux des élèves qui traînaient par là.

- Mais il le fallait… ça aurait pu très mal finir…

- …

Un lourd silence s'installa jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les couloirs du second étage ou Kara attrapa Remus par le bras pour le faire s'arrêter.

- Ecoute Rem je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit…

- C'est bon, fit-il avec un sourire forcé, c'est rien.

- Tu n'étais pas aussi ronchon avant, fit-elle remarquer avec malice pour le décontracter un peu.

- Avant je n'étais pas seul…

- Mais tu as toujours Sirius?

- Ouimais rien n'est plus pareil… heureusement que Dumbledore veut bien de moi ici, tu sais ce qu'il advient des gens comme moi dans le monde du travail…

Elle acquiesça avec compassion et repris:

- Tu aurais du essayer d'autres pays… tu sais dans certains pays d'Europe, les Loups Garous sont bien mieux acceptés qu'en Angleterre… ici il n'y a vraiment rien à faire, personne n'essaie de comprendre… en Belgique, par exemple, c'est bien plus facile! J'ai un ami qui y vit et qui réussi à gagner vraiment bien sa vie, une structure sociale à été mise en place pour les lycanthropes… c'est vraiment plus juste qu'ici!

- Oui je suis au courant de tout ça, répondit Lupin en reprenant son chemin, mais je ne me voit pas quitter l'Angleterre, c'est mon pays tu comprends?

- Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire… c'est toi qui voit de toute façon…Mais l'important c'est que tu ailles bien en ce moment! C'est l'essentiel…

Remus ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir à ses mots, se remémorant intérieurement tout ce qui venait de se passer ces derniers jours. Il aurait voulu lui en parler mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne valait mieux rien dire pour le moment. Certes ils avaient été très proches par le passé, mais désormais, les choses avaient bien changées. Il n'avait plus seize ans et elle non plus: quoi qu'ils puissent en dire, ils avaient bien changés.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin face aux appartements de Kara, celle-ci s'apprêta à le remercier quand une voix flûtée s'éleva avec engouement dans le couloir:

- Par Merlin Miss Wheeler c'est bien vous? S'exclama le professeur Flitwick en se précipitant vers elle de ses petits pas.

- Professeur Flitwick? s'étonna la jeune femme en jetant un regard lourd se sens à Remus à ses côtés visiblement, elle n'était pas enchantée de revoir son ancien professeur de Sortilèges.

- Comme je suis heureux de revoir une élève aussi brillante que vous je…

Mais Remus n'avait pas envie d'écouter le discours de bienvenue de son collègue. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher se fixer la jeune sorcière qui semblait affreusement mal à l'aise face aux éloges du professeur Flitwick, remarquant avec nostalgie qu'elle arborait en cet instant la même expression intimidée que plus de vingt ans auparavant lorsqu'elle recevait avec mention Optimale ses BUSE de Sortilèges. Elle n'avait presque pas changée: Ses longs cheveux roux tombant en cascade autour de son cou, encadrant avec délicatesse son visage de porcelaine et descendant presque jusqu'à sa taille, taille autrefois sujette aux moqueries mais désormais sans aucun défaut. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup grandie, remarqua t-il, car si autrefois elle faisait près d'une tête de moins que lui, aujourd'hui c'était vingt cinq bons centimètres qui les séparaient. Remus n'avaient pas l'habitude de regarder les femmes de la tête aux pieds, et c'est ainsi qu'il se sentit gêné en réalisant que ses yeux venaient de se poser inévitablement au bas de son cou, à la naissance de sa poitrine sagement recouverte d'une robe couleur chaire. Il détourna rapidement les yeux, revenant à son visage où il croisa ses petits yeux bruns autrefois si tristes qui semblaient maintenant plus que désespérés face au flot incessant des paroles du petit professeur qui se tenait joyeusement devant elle. Remus esquissa un sourire à l'intention du nouveau professeur de Potions et toussota légèrement pour venir à la rescousse de la pauvre jeune femmeet interrompre le petit professeur qui la questionnait maintenant sur sa vie à Paris:

- Voyez vous professeur Flitwick, je m'apprêtait justement à la conduire à ses nouveaux appartements… elle me confiait à l'instant même qu'elle était épuisée par le voyage… peut être devrions nous la laisser s'installer tranquillement et reprendre cette conversation plus tard?

- Oh mais oui bien sur, c'est tout à fait normal, pauvre jeune fille vous devez être épuisée! Répondit aussitôt Flitwick en s'agitant en tout sens.

Il lui tapota le bras et la gratifia d'un énorme sourire avant de repartir de ses petits pas enjoués vers l'étage inférieur. Remus et Kara se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls dans le couloir mais la jeune femme semblait vraiment soulagée:

- Merci beaucoup Remus de m'avoir sauvé des griffes de Flitwick… on ne peut pas dire qu'il ai perdu sa langue après toutes ces années!

Remus répondit simplement par un sourire, ne pouvant empêcher tous les souvenirs liés à Kara de ressurgir un à un dans sa tête, le rendant presque incapable de réagir au moment présent. Il la regardait sans un mot alors qu'elle pénétrait enfin dans ses nouveaux appartements, s'extasiant devant la beauté de la pièce. Sortant de sa contemplation silencieuse pour l'aider à porter ses bagages, il fit quelques pas dans la pièce puis revint sur le seuil de la porte, près à partir. Quand elle se retourna, il s'adressa à elle, un peu hésitant:

- Bon et bien je vais te laisser t'installer et je retourne à mes occupations… je dois encore corriger quelques copies… on se verra sans doute au dîner dans la Grande Salle…

- Très bien, à plus tard Remus! Répondit-elle avec un nouveau sourire avant que Remus ne referme la porte sur lui.

Il resta quelques seconde sur le pas de la porte avant de tourner les talons, non pas vers ses appartements situés à quelques mètres de ceux du nouveau professeur pour corriger les copies fantômes qu'il venaient d'inventer pour alibi, mais en direction des étages inférieurs pour un petit bol d'air plus que nécessaire après ces retrouvailles qui le troublaient énormément.

Mais à peine avait t'il atteint les escaliers qu'une voix féminine l'interpella, le forçant à se retourner pour voir Nymphadora Tonks se précipiter vers lui, ses longs cheveux bleus nuits tourbillonnants autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva à ses côtés, elle s'adressa à lui d'une voix si basse que Remus du tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait:

- Ecoute Remus, je pense que tu avais raison tout à l'heure dans le bureau de Dumbledore, à propos de Severus: il faut agir au plus vite…

- Si tu étais d'accord avec moi, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas soutenu tout à l'heure? S'indigna Remus. Ca aurait été le moment de montrer que mon idée n'était pas aussi suicidaire!

- Mais elle l'est, Remus! C'est quelque chose de très dangereux, il ne faudra pas être beaucoup cinq, six maximum et il faudra faire attention… cela n'aurait servit à rien de diviser l'ordre par une querelle comme celle-ci… d'ailleurs ça ne doit pas être une mission de l'Ordre… c'est entre nous…

- Tu ne comptes pas prévenir Dumbledore?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Tonks en prenant Remus par le bras pour le faire descendre les marches. Mais si jamais il s'y oppose, il demandera à l'Ordre de nous en empêcher…

- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'y opposerait… il semble vraiment très touché par ce qui arrive à Rogue…

- Mais Dumbledore n'en reste pas moins notre chef, et il se laisse rarement surpasser par des sentiments, il reste toujours lucide sur ce qu'il faut et ne faut pas faire… et dans ce cas là, ça serait une mission bien trop périlleuse pour la cautionner…

- Donc on ne lui dit rien?

- … Non, on ne lui dira rien. J'en ai parlé déjà à Maugrey qui est partant, à Vance et à Jones… et toi si tu acceptes de te joindre à nous.

- Oui bien sur que je me joins à vous mais… tu es au courant qu'Astrea avait aussi l'intention de mettre au point un plan… je doit justement la retrouver dans deux jours pour en parler…

- Ouch, fit Tonks avec une grimace, je ne veux pas te faire peur mais il faut se méfier des plans de Méline, ils peuvent être vraiment foireux! Je pense qu'elle regarde trop les films d'actions moldus, tu sais, toutes ces images qu'Arthur ramène des fois pour les étudier… par exemple tu te rappelles du jour où elle a voulu infiltrer un bâtiment en se faufilant par les conduits d'aérations? Super idée, sauf que dans les films, les conduits sont plutôt larges et qu'ils ne sont pas infestés de doxys et autres créatures dangereuses… on a du en venir aux mains pour la retenir!

- Oui je me souviens de ça, fit Remus avec un léger sourire, mais Méline est quand même très utile dans l'Ordre, et tu sais autant que moi qu'elle ne renoncera pas à allez délivrez Rogue, seule ou non…

- Et bien dans ce cas qu'elle se joigne à nous, je ne voit rien d'autre… comme ça on serait six, ça devrait suffire. Où est-ce qu'elle t'avait donné rendez vous?

- A pré au lard, dans deux jours, vers 18h…

- Ok on va faire ça plutôt à la Cabane Hurlante… ça te va?

Remus acquiesça et Tonks reprit:

- Donc ça sera mardi on est bien dimanche rassure moi, à la Cabane Hurlante, vers 19h plutôt, quand les magasins ferment… je vais aller prévenir Astrea tout de suite… On se revoit mardi, repose toi d'ici là, tu as une mine affreuse!

- Merci! Fit Lupin avec ironie en la regardant partir, presque soulagé de voir qu'un plan allait finalement être mis en place pour sauver Severus des griffes des détraqueurs.

Se souvenant des raisons pour lesquelles il se rendait aux étages inférieurs, Remus accéléra son pas pour atteindre en vitesse la Grande Porte et s'engouffrer dans le parc vide et paisible. Il se dirigea vers le lac comme lors de ses balades habituelles, frissonnant sous la bise sèche de cette fin de mois d'octobre et faisant apparaître une veste pour se protéger du froid. En regardant les eaux sombres et calmes du lac, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Kara, et surtout aux souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle, alors qu'elle n'avait que dix sept ans et que l'Ultime Farce des Maraudeurs planait au-dessus de sa tête.

Flash Back

Remus se laissa tomber mollement sur une chaise de la bibliothèque, faisant alors sursauter la jeune fille déjà installée à cette table, précédemment plongée dans un énorme volume de «Potions mortelles et leurs antidotes III» en grignotant l'extrémité de sa plume. Elle leva un regard noir vers celui qui venait de la déranger puis adopta une expression mi-méfiante, mi-apeurée dès qu'elle l'eut reconnu.

- Salut! Fit-il d'un ton enjoué en lui adressant un sourire exagéré.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Demanda t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Rien de spécial…euh…

En réalité, Remus n'avait pas envisagé de réponse à cette question. Techniquement, sa mission consistait à s'assurer que la jeune Gryffondor resterait à l'écart des étages pendant toute la durée de la première phase de l'Ultime Farce des Maraudeurs: la première transformation. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas été simple de définir lequel des quatre Gryffondors allait devoir prendre le polynectar pour aller jouer le jeu de la séduction auprès de Rogue, car même si la perspective de jouer un tour à Servilus leur plaisait, l'idée de devoir embrasser et toucher le jeune Serpentard les répugnait au plus haut point. Sirius avait finalement été désigné par vote contre lui, non seulement parce que l'idée était de lui, mais surtout parce qu'il était le plus doué en séduction. C'est donc en ronchonnant contre la «trahison de ses propres frères» qu'il consentit à prendre le polynectar alors que James le suivrait caché sous la cape d'invisibilité et que Remus tenterait d'occuper Kara Wheeler ne serait-ce qu'une quinzaine de minutes. Sirius devait sans doute être dans les cachots désormais, à tenter on ne sais quel stratagème pour faire tomber Rogue dans le panneau, alors que lui, Remus Lupin, se trouvait là, comme un idiot, face à une fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas et à qui il savait que les Maraudeurs allaient faire du mal. Car si Remus s'était proposé à cette mission, c'était bien pour éviter de la blesser, car s'il n'appréciait pas du tout Severus Rogue, il n'avait absolument rien contre elle, et il refusait qu'une innocente soit prise à parti dans cette histoire. Ce fut donc avec gêne et difficulté qu'il tenta de lancer la conversation avec elle, conscient que son comportement était déjà louche et qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler.

- En fait, je fais le tour de la bibliothèque pour trouver un groupe d'études pour réviser les ASPIC dès le mois de février… et je me demandais si tu serais intéressée…

Remus se félicita mentalement de ce mensonge en réalisant que ça ne serait finalement pas une si mauvaise idée que ça que de créer un groupe de révisions. Kara, elle, semblait étonnée, ne croyant visiblement pas à cette proposition

- Un groupe de révisions? Répéta t-elle en haussant à nouveau son sourcil et en parlant à voix basse. Et tu me proposes d'y participer? Tes amis sont au courant?

- Et bien… on ne peut pas dire que les révisions les intéressent beaucoup à vrai dire, répondit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- C'est bizarre mais ça ne m'étonne même pas! Marmonna t-elle pour elle-même en se replongeant dans son manuel de Potions en réalisant, gênée, que Remus l'avait entendue. Elle demanda alors d'une voix peu assurée «Et tu as trouvé des personnes intéressées?»

- Euh et bien… je n'ai demandé qu'à deux personnes pour l'instant, toi incluse donc…

- Et bien ça m'intéresserait mais je ne pense pas que tes amis m'accepte… d'ailleurs je suis étonnée que tu m'ai demandé en seconde je… tu ne me parles jamais… enfin je veux dire qu'on se s'est jamais parlés et que tu ne me connais pas et… enfin oublie ça… maintenant tu sais que ça m'intéresse, donc si tu ne trouve personne d'autre fais moi signe…

Remus ne comprenait pas trop sa réaction: elle agissait un peu comme quelqu'un qui avait peur de lui, mais aussi comme quelqu'un qui ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse lui adresser la parole. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas si timide que ça, elle avait plusieurs amis et s'entendait à merveille avec eux d'après ce que James lui avait dit, et elle semblait avoir de très bonnes relations avec Rogue, quoique ce détail n'était pas forcément bon signe selon Sirius. Et là elle le regardait avec étonnement, à moitié cachée derrière son livre d'études tandis qu'il lui adressait un sourire confiant alors qu'elle lui rendit timidement avant de se replonger dans ses études. Remus l'observa quelques instants, remarquant avec amusement qu'elle tremblait légèrement, comme la première fois qu'il l'avait abordé à Pré au lard. Ses petits yeux bruns parcouraient inlassablement les lignes du volume qu'elle étudiait, un rictus satisfait illuminant parfois brièvement ses traits alors qu'elle prenait quelques notes sur un parchemin en y faisant danser voluptueusement sa plume malgré les tremblements de sa main.

Ce fut alors qu'une voix qu'il connaissait bien le fit sursauter, son regard se posant finalement sur Sirius et James, suivit de près par Pettigrow, qui se dirigeaient vers lui d'un pas allègre:

- Doucement Lunard, ton regard frôle l'indécence! Fais attention, Wheeler pourrais te dénoncer pour harcèlement sexuel!

- Alors? Fit Remus pour changer de sujet. Ca c'est bien passé.

- Merveilleusement! lança Sirius.

- Comme sur des roulettes! ajouta James.

- Et toi? demanda Sirius avec amusement. Ca n'a pas été trop pénible?

- Et bien j'ai du mal à convaincre les élèves qu'un groupe d'étude pour réviser les ASPIC serait utile mais… (sous les regards d'incompréhension des autres, il ajouta:) Mais Kara semble intéressée donc ça n'est pas désespéré…

- Ouai a condition que tu arrive à la faire parler Lunard! fit James en riant.

- Ca va bien Wheeler? demanda Sirius en s'asseyant sur la table a côté de son livre. Toujours obnubilée par tes potions?

La jeune fille, devenue livide à l'approche du maraudeur, ne répondit rien, plongée dans son livre qu'elle ne lisait pourtant plus. Remus le voyait, elle faisant semblant de lire pour ne pas répondre: elle était terrorisée.

- Comment va ton petit Khan? Toujours aussi désespérément attiré par les hommes? Continua Sirius pour la provoquer. Tu sais, il va falloir que tu songe à jeter ton dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre parce qu'à ce rythme là tu va finir vieille fille, ou bonne sœur si tu as de la chance…

La jeune fille semblait désormais partagée entre peur, honte et rage, ne quittant pas des yeux son parchemin. Sirius semblait vraiment s'amusé, car en fait, il voulait seulement la faire réagir, rien de plus.

- Allez Wheeler, dit quelque chose! Relança t-il. Dit moi à quel point tu me détestes que je puisse savoir si tu sais parler! Allez un petit sourire!

- Sirius! interpella Remus, gêné par sa provocation.

- Eh, mais Lunard, je veux juste savoir si Miss Wheeler sainte ni touche sait parler… parce que tout le monde se pose la question… selon Malefoy elle a perdu sa langue avec ses kilos mais tout le monde sait que Malefoy est un crétin…

A ces mots, Kara se leva d'un bon et fourra ses affaires dans son sac en un éclair, sortant de la bibliothèque à grands pas. Aucun des maraudeurs ne prononça un mot, Sirius se faisant tout petit sous le regard réprobateur de Remus.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? Je déteste quand tu fais ton malin comme ça à te moquer des autres Gryffondors. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait?

- Euh ben… c'est juste un truc entre elle et moi… une petite moquerie de temps en temps c'est tout… C'est une fois en première année j'ai voulu lui parler et elle m'a copieusement insulté pour une raison profondément débile… depuis c'est même pas la peine de lui tirer deux mots… alors j'essaie de la pousser un peu à bout pour qu'elle se décoince…

- Et ça fait sept ans que tu fais ça? s'étonna Remus qui n'y avait jamais fait attention.

- Euh… oui… plus ou moins, répondit timidement Sirius en descendant de la table, attendant la leçon de morale du lycanthrope.

Mais Remus ne prit pas la peine de la lui faire, exaspéré par son comportement enfantin et fatigué par toutes ces farces qui tournaient mal… car il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis le début, il se doutait que quelque chose se passerait mal à cause de cette Ultime et misérable Farce des Maraudeurs…

Fin du Flash Back

Plongé dans ses souvenirs, Remus ne l'avait pas entendu approcher, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur son épaule qu'il réalisa que Kara l'avait rejoint sur le bord du lac.

- Mélancolique? demanda t-elle avant qu'il ne se tourne vers elle.

- Un peu… Kara je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce qu'il c'est passé, déclara t-il finalement d'un air sincère.

- Je sais, répondit-elle simplement avec un sourire.

Elle reprit alors son chemin le long du lac, Remus la suivant à ses côtés en la questionnant sur son départ:

- Quand tu es partie, ils t'ont acceptés tout de suite à Beaux bâtons?

- Oui, mais surtout parce que Dumbledore m'y avait accompagné. Il leur a expliqué les causes de mon départ et s'est porté garant de ma réussite… après ça ils ne m'ont plus jamais rien dit.

- Ca a du être dure pour t'y intégré non?

- Et bien, tu sais, il ne me restait que trois mois, donc l'intégration était le dernier de mes soucis. Je n'embêtais personne et personne ne m'embêtait c'était aussi simple qu…

Kara s'interrompit, réalisant que Remus n'était plus à ses côtés. Elle se retourna et eu la surprise de le voir à terre, se tordant de douleur en rampant dans le sens inverse.

- Remus! Interpella t-elle, alertée, en se précipitant vers lui.

- Non! répondit-il dans un gémissement de douleur et en se relevant pour fuir.

- Remus! continua t-elle en tentant de le rattraper.

- Non Kara, reste ici! Lança t-il sans regarder en arrière. Je… Je m'en occupe, je n'ai pas besoin de toi, retourne au château!

- Remus attends!

Mais alors que Remus courrait toujours en direction du saule cogneur encore loin, il s'effondra sur le sol, subjugué par une nouvelle vague de sommeil. La dernière chose qu'il pu distinguer fut Kara accourant à ses côtés pour le soutenir alors qu'il tentait vainement de la repousser en balbutiant sous la douleur:

- Non... c'est... dangereux… je…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit-elle avec le même sourire confiant que celui qu'il lui avait adressé des années auparavant dans la bibliothèque. Ne t'inquiète pas: j'ai survécu une fois et je survivrai encore…

**A SUIVRE…. **


	6. VI Emotions fortes déconseillées

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de cette histoire ne sont pas ma propriété (exceptées Kara Wheeler et Méine Astrea), ils sont celle de JK Rowling et je ne tire aucun profit de cet écrit…

**Auteur** : Silmaril666

**Personnages principaux:** Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Severus Rogue…etc.…

**Tome**: 5 Attention, j'ai réalisé que je ne savais pas compter et qu'en fait cette histoire devrait se passer durant la 5ème année de Harry. Désolé pour mes lacunes en maths ! J'ai également réalisé que je ne savais d'ailleurs pas ce qu'était un univers alternatif (merci noa pour m'avoir induite en erreur !lol) donc je voulais juste précisé que l'histoire se passait tout simplement durant la cinquième année de Harry, sans prendre en compte les éléments du tome 5 !lol Bon ben j'espère n'avoir rien laissé échappé encore une fois !lol

**Genre** : PG-13 Général/ Mystère/Romance

**Résumé du chapitre précédent**: Les rêves de Remus sont de plus en plus troublants : agression d'une petite fille, lac plein de cadavres, agression de Kara et enfin visite nocturne chez un sorcier. Il réalise enfin (par l'annonce dans la gazette de l'agression d'un sorcier) que ses rêves sont liés à la réalité et que la petite fille pourrait être l'incarnation d'un démon qui le manipule. C'est donc l'esprit tourmenté que Remus se rends dans le bureau de Dumbledore où il se trouve face à Kara Wheeler, nouveau professeur de potions, ancien amour de Remus et ex victime de la farce des Maraudeurs…

**Note post-Rars : **Bon je tiens à m'excuser pour cet énorme retard, une fois de plus, mais j'avoue que cette année en terminale L me donne plus de boulot que prévu et je me retrouve débordée de 7h30 à 22h 6jours sur 7…. Je suis crevée ! Donc j'ai profité des vacances de Toussaint pour avancer mon travail afin de pouvoir bosser mes fics et mes nouvelles plus régulièrement… excusez moi encore, mais bon, vous avez l'habitude maintenant !lol

**Rars : Merci à **

**Colibri Noir**: Merci à toi mon tit zozio de suivre quand même mes fics malgré le retard! J'ai pensé à toi ce matin en recevant ta review pour Polynectar quand tu nous tiens vu que j'ai recommencé à écrire hier et que j'ai fini assez vite ce chapitre: te voilà servie! Et le prochain de polynectar est au brouillon, pauline l'a écrit, je dois le reprendre… et Angmar est tout programmé, il me reste à écrire les deux derniers chapitres! Pour ce qui est de cette fic, Kara est ce que j'aimerais être, elle a quelques traits de caractères surtout, parce que physiquement, je suis loin de la gravure de mode qu'est Kara! Lol Enfin voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas! Bisous A la prochaine dans une de tes ou une de mes fics!lol

**Snapinette** : Ben oui que je vais le défendre ton Severus, il est innocent, on le sait tous ! C'est la faute des autres, c'est eux les vilains ! Na ! En tout cas tu devrais être contente je m'occupe de lui dans ce chapitre, par contre, à l'heure où j'écris cette RAR, je n'ai aucune idée de l'état dans lequel ton coco se trouve en sortant d'Azkaban… Espérons pour lui que mes cours de cet aprèm ce passerons bien ! Lol Allez bisous ! Bonne lecture !

**Zakath Nath** : Zakath je crois que tes yeux de chat potté ont réussi à me faire prendre en pitié les fans de Snape et j'ai décidé de faire enfin quelque chose pour lui ! J'espère que mes intentions dans ce chapitre te feront plaisir, bien que l'issue soit… enfin bon, tu verras bien en lisant ! Lol Trêve de blabla, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira malgré le temps considérable entre chaque chapitres !lol Bisous

**Zazaone :** Tu vois Zaza j'ai écouté tes conseils et je me suis remise à mon clavier ! Surtout que j'aime beaucoup écrire cette fic… Ca me fait plaisir que tu te poses autant de questions, c'est le but ! Donc les réponses viendrons petit à petit, dont dans les deux prochains chapitres… En espérant que mes autres fics me prennent pas trop de temps, c'est que je dois m'occuper des DSA aussi !lol Allez je te laisse lire ce chapitre, ya du Severus dans l'air, je te laisse en profiter ! Bisous

**Incubus ou Somnolence de loup-garou**

_(Kara s'interrompit, réalisant que Remus n'était plus à ses côtés. Elle se retourna et eu la surprise de le voir à terre, se tordant de douleur en rampant dans le sens inverse. … alors que Remus courrait toujours en direction du saule cogneur encore loin, il s'effondra sur le sol, subjugué par une nouvelle vague de sommeil. La dernière chose qu'il pu distinguer fut Kara accourant à ses côtés pour le soutenir alors qu'il tentait vainement de la repousser en balbutiant sous la douleur :_

- _Non... c'est... dangereux… je…_

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, fit-elle avec le même sourire confiant que celui qu'il lui avait adressé des années auparavant dans la bibliothèque. Ne t'inquiète pas : j'ai survécu une fois et je survivrai encore…)_

**Chapitre VI : Emotions fortes déconseillées**

Ses sens étaient en éveil, il percevait chaque bruit, chaque mouvement, chaque changement de température, chaque odeur. Et c'est ainsi que, guidé par ses sens, il couru à en perdre haleine à travers la forêt avant d'apercevoir enfin devant lui un point de lumière qui correspondait à la lisière s'approchant à grands pas. Lorsqu'il quitta enfin le bois, il aperçut droit devant lui une silhouette familière qui semblait lui murmurer à l'oreille malgré la distance, l'appelant à ses côtés. Il se précipita vers elle, la silhouette se précisant au fil de ses pas, laissant finalement apparaître la petite fille au regard de braise qui l'attendait les bras grands ouverts. Mais cette fois ci, elle ne prononça aucun mot, se contentant de prendre le museau du loup entre ses petites mains pour lui faire lever les yeux au-dessus d'elle. C'est ainsi qu'il réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans le Parc de Poudlard, face à l'entrée. Ne comprenant pas, il reposa son regard sur la petite fille qui désignait désormais le château du doigt, le regardant avec intensité, lui caressant le dessus de sa tête en murmurant d'une voix fébrile : « C'est l'heure : il est temps de montrer de quoi nous sommes capables… ».Incompréhensif mais obéissant, le loup se leva sur les pattes arrière, s'étirant sur toute sa hauteur, impressionnant, terrifiant, et poussa un hurlement à vous glacer le sang avant de reprendre sa posture de prédateur, près à se jeter sur les premiers êtres vivant qu'il trouverait sur son chemin. Il savait que c'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire.

Mais alors que le loup se mettait déjà à galoper vers le château, abandonnant derrière lui la petite fille au regard empli de fierté, il cru déceler un instant que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il s'arrêta brusquement, humant l'air à la recherche d'un quelconque intrus, puis se tourna vers la petite fille dont il surpris le regard empli de colère. Il cru que c'était à cause de lui, à cause de son hésitation, que sa fierté avait disparu, mais lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau vers le château, il compris que sa complice déplorait l'obstacle qui se posait entre le loup et le château.

En effet, devant lui se dressait un magnifique fauve d'une blancheur si éblouissante qu'il semblait irréel. Le loup garou hésita un instant, avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui, lisant dans le regard de la petite fille que le nouvel arrivant était un ennemi de plus à éliminer. Mais alors qu'il allait se jeter sur lui, la bête inconnue commença à courir vers lui, si vite qu'elle semblait glisser sur le sol dans une danse macabre et inquiétante. Pris de panique, le loup garou ne put que faire demi tour, courant à en perdre haleine, tiraillé entre la peur de se faire rattraper par ce fauve surnaturel et entre celle de la colère de la petite fille dont le hurlement de rage retentissait jusqu'au fin fond de la forêt interdite.

Lorsque Remus ouvrit les yeux, il eut l'impression que la nuit venait à peine de tomber, cherchant dans l'obscurité un point de repère sur lequel poser son regard. Les premières choses qu'il aperçut furent la porte de l'infirmerie puis le lit voisin du sien, vide, qui lui firent comprendre en une fraction de seconde que son rêve n'en était pas un et qu'il avait, une fois de plus, perdu le contrôle de lui-même. Il sentit son ventre se contracter alors qu'il ressentait une vague de colère contre lui-même, une rage si forte qui lui fit serrer les poings jusqu'à ce que ses ongles s'enfoncent profondément dans la paume de ses mains. Des larmes de douleur mêlées à des larmes de colère perlèrent alors au coin de ses yeux dorés alors qu'il posait le regard sur la fenêtre sombre au dessus de lui sur laquelle se déposaient doucement quelques gouttes de pluie trahissant le temps maussade qui s'annonçait dès l'aube. Remus resta quelques instants à fixer le plafond obscur quand il entendit un froissement de tissu à sa droite, réalisant enfin qu'il n'était pas seul dans l'infirmerie et reconnaissant alors la silhouette de Kara qui venait de bouger dans le lit voisin. Il l'observa quelques instants, tendant d'apercevoir si elle portait des bandages couvrant d'éventuelles blessures, craignant un instant d'avoir blessé quelqu'un lors de cette nuit passée dans la peau de son double. Mais il ne vit rien, la jeune femme lui tournant le dos et semblant dormir d'un sommeil profond.

Son observation fut brusquement interrompue lorsqu'une silhouette s'interposa entre les deux lits, faisant sursauter l'homme qui réalisa qu'il s'agissait bien sur de Mme Pomfresh. Elle lui adressa un sourire bienveillant et lui tendit un gobelet fumant, lui faisant signe de le boire en vitesse. Remus s'exécuta, avalant la potion avec difficulté alors que l'infirmière commentait en chuchotant :

- C'est le professeur Wheeler qui a confectionné cette potion, afin de vous permettre de guérir plus facilement… cette potions est aussi censée vous permettre de vous rappeler plus facilement de ce qu'il c'est passé durant votre transformation… Vous vous souvenez de quelque chose ?

Remus hésita un instant, n'ayant aucune envie d'évoquer cette abominable sensation de dépendance qu'il avait ressentit la veille face à la petite fille. C'est alors qu'il réalisa enfin que cette fois, ses souvenirs étaient totalement clairs. Si, habituellement, il avait eu l'impression que rien n'était réel et que le souvenir était flou, cette fois, tout était clair dans sa tête : il savait qu'il avait été ce loup et qu'il avait obéit à cette mystérieuse petite fille. Mme Pomfresh le regardait toujours avec attention mais Remus ne voulait pas en parler. Il demanda simplement :

« Est-ce que vous savez ce qui m'a empêché de pénétrer dans Poudlard ? »

Mme Pomfresh sembla perplexe, et Remus ajouta :

« Je me souviens qu'un espèce de grand fauve blanc s'est interposé entre moi et le château… Mais je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel auparavant… »

L'infirmière esquissa alors un léger sourire et répondit doucement :

« C'était le professeur Wheeler… »

Remus ne comprenait rien : de quoi parlait-elle ? Avait-elle compris sa question ?

- Pardon ? répondit il, hébété. C'est impossible… Je ne comprend pas je…

- C'est pourtant le cas professeur lupin. Votre collègue était présente lors de votre malaise, vous vous en souvenez ? (Alors que Remus acquiesçait, elle continua :) Et bien elle s'est hâtée de venir prévenir les autres professeurs et est repartie aussitôt vers l'extérieur. Quelques instants plus tard, nous vous avons entendu… ou plutôt nous avons entendu le hurlement de votre loup… Ce qui a bien entendu créé une panique au sein des élèves, empêchant la plupart des professeurs d'intervenir à l'extérieur. J'étais aux côtés du professeur McGonagall lorsque celle-ci a rejoint Mlle Wheeler devant les portes du château, mais lorsque nous sommes arrivées, elle avait déjà la situation bien en mains…

- Qu'a t-elle fait ? demanda Remus en se redressant sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'esquisser une grimace liée à la douleur de ses blessures.

- Elle a utilisé son patronus pour vous repousser, répondit simplement l'infirmière.

- Son patronus ? fit Remus, perplexe. Je ne me transforme pas en détraqueur que je sache, comment un patronus aurait-il pu me repousser ?

- Nous n'en savons rien Remus, mais son patronus était vraiment impressionnant : il semblait si puissant, si réel… Un énorme ours blanc, à moins qu'il s'agisse d'un loup, je ne l'ai pas bien vu… Mais toujours est-il que cette créature était plus qu'effrayante… Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un patronus puisse générer tant de puissance… Et il n'est pas étonnant que vous ayez fuit en voyant cette apparition se ruer vers vous…

- Mais comment se fait il qu'elle soit ici dans ce cas ? Je l'ai blessé ?

Mme Pomfresh sembla devenir un peu nerveuse à cette question, redevenant un peu plus sombre que lorsqu'elle évoquait le patronus avec admiration :

- Et bien je pense que l'effort que le professeur Wheeler a du fournir pour créer se patronus l'a fortement affaibli… De plus, personne n'a pu la retenir par la suite lorsqu'elle est partie à votre recherche dans la forêt interdite…

- Elle m'a suivie ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour vous ramenez. Elle nous a dit qu'elle vous avait trouvé facilement grâce à un sort d'orientation, et qu'elle avait ensuite du vous jeter un sortilège d'immobilisation pour pouvoir vous ramener plus facilement… Nous avons alors pu vous administrer une des potions que le professeur Rogue vous avait laissé et vous avez repris forme humaine… et après qu'elle vous ai confectionné cette dernière potion de rétablissement, j'ai réussi à la forcer à en prendre également car elle semblait dans un état d'épuisement proche de l'infarctus… Vous nous avez fait tous les deux très peur cette nuit.

Remus ne répondit rien, dépité par ce récit. Il se rappela alors que le jour allait se lever et qu'il devait retrouver le soir même Astrea et les autres pour décider de la mission à mettre en place pour sortir Rogue d'Azkaban. Il entreprit alors de se relever pour regagner ses appartements mais Pomfresh le retint fortement :

- Désolé Remus mais je dois vous garder ici… Vous savez que votre état est des plus inquiétant ces temps ci et il serait plus prudent que je garde un œil sur vous…

- Mais je reste dans le château… Si vous me cherchez je serais dans mes appartements…

- Désolé professeur Lupin mais ce sont les ordres de Dumbledore, je dois vous garder ici..

Remus abandonna sa plaidoirie et attendit que l'infirmière quitte les lieux avant de quitter l'infirmerie précipitamment : il ne voulait pas se retrouver face à Kara lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, il avait besoin de réfléchir avant… Il avait besoin de réfléchir à la manière d'annoncer à la jeune femme qu'une force surnaturelle contrôlait son loup, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait la prévenir… Peut être qu'elle pourrait l'aider une fois de plus…

Remus sursauta et se leva en hâte au son de coups frappés à la porte de ses appartements. Il s'était endormi avant même d'avoir pu réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Encore mieux, il était certain de ne pas pouvoir réfléchir avant un bon moment puisque lorsqu'il ouvrit sa porte ce fut pour laisser s'engouffrer ce cabot de Sirius qui empestait le chien mouillé. Son ami reprit forme humaine dès que la porte refus fermée et s'assit aussitôt sur le sofa où était allongé le lycanthrope quelques instants plus tôt.

« Remus, il faut vraiment qu'on parle cette fois. »

Le dit Remus allait répliquer qu'il n'avait pas la tête à parler mais son ami ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

« Tes transformations sont vraiment inquiétantes… Tu es incapable de les contrôler… Ca ne peut pas durer comme ça il faut faire quelque chose ! »

A ses mots, le lycanthrope sentit son corps parcouru d'un frisson de rage qu'il tenta de réprimer en répondant d'une voix la plus neutre possible :

- Par ce que tu crois que ça m'amuse peut être ? Si j'avais le moyen de contrôler tout ça, crois moi que j'aurais fait quelque chose depuis la première nuit où j'ai tué quelqu'un !

- … Tu y as réfléchi un peu, tu as essayé de comprendre ce qu'il peut bien se passer ?

- Bien sur ! Mais je ne trouve aucune explication plausible à…

- Tu n'as jamais pensé que peut être tes sentiments influaient sur tes transformations ? Que ce sont peut être tes sentiments qui ont juste besoin d'être contrôlés ? risqua Sirius.

- Ca te va bien de dire ça, répondit Remus avec amertume, toi, un type recherché par les autorités mais qui ne peut s'empêcher d'aller gambader en public en faisant le fanfaron sur le quai d'une gare ! S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui est incapable de se contrôler c'est bien toi Sirius ! Acheva Remus non sans colère.

- Mais moi mes sentiments n'ont coûtés la vie de personne ! lâcha Sirius d'une voix tranchante qui sembla ébranler son ami au plus haut point.

Remus s'effondra sur le sofa comme un pantin désarticulé et se mit à fixer la porte d'un regard à la fois vide et désemparé. Sirius comprit qu'il avait été trop loin et se tu, passant simplement un bras autour des épaules de son ami pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul.

Le silence régnait déjà depuis quelques minutes quand de brusques coups frappés à la porte firent sursauter les deux anciens gryffondors. Ils s'échangèrent un regard puis Sirius se hâta de quitter la pièce, Remus se dirigeant vers la porte pour laisser entrer en trombe Méline Astrea dont les mèches rousses voletaient gaiement autour de sa tête au rythme de ses mouvements extatiques. Elle ne laissa pas même le temps à Remus d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle lui annonçait déjà la raison de sa visite :

« C'est le moment Remus ! C'est le moment ! La moitié des Détracteurs d'Azkaban ont quittés la forteresse pour servir de protection au ministre pendant son déplacement en Europe de l'Est… Il faut en profiter pour investir Azkaban et délivrer Severus dès ce soir ! »

Remus était tellement interloqué qu'il ne sut pas quoi répondre, observant simplement la jeune sorcière qui semblait si convaincue. Sirius entra alors dans la pièce et Méline se dirigea tout de suite vers lui, lui répétant une nouvelle fois les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer à Remus mais en ajoutant cette fois une précision :

« Justement Black on va avoir besoin de toi… Le seul moyen pour nous d'atteindre Severus à l'intérieur est de passer inaperçu, pour éviter de devenir la cible d'un détraqueur… On a donc besoin d'un animagus… Toi ».

A ce moment là, les deux anciens gryffondors affichaient la même mine surprise et dubitative qui voulait clairement signifier « Elle a heurté le bord de la baignoire en se lavant ce matin ou quoi ? ». Mais la jeune femme ne semblait se rendre compte de rien, trop occupée à exposer son plan pour remarquer que les deux autres se jetaient des regards inquiets :

« Il nous suffira de nous infiltrer discrètement par un des passages souterrains utilisés par le personnel, puis ensuite ce sera à Black d'aller chercher Severus… Sauf si bien sur Severus est trop faible pour bouger, dans ce cas ce sera à l'un d'entre nous d'accompagner Black… Rien de plus simple, vraiment, c'est l'occasion du siècle ! Alors ? Vous en êtes ? »

Le soir tombait déjà lorsque Remus, accompagné d'un Patmol incroyablement calme et d'une Méline Astrea plus que maussade, traversa l'allée de Pré au Lard pour rejoindre la Cabane Hurlante où les attendaient les autres membres de l'Ordre décidés à sauver Severus, Nymphadora Tonks en tête. Tous affichaient une mine déterminée et attendaient patiemment que les discussions commencent, sans compter sur Méline qui semblait au bord de l'exaspération. Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, un peu plus d'une demi douzaine de personnes, Tonks prit la parole.

« Vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes là et il va falloir se mettre d'accord très vite. Il est certain qu'en l'état actuel des choses, le ministère ne fera rien pour Severus, il est donc urgent de le faire sortir de cet enfer avant qu'il ne perde définitivement la boule. Il faut donc agir au plus vite. Avec Shakelbott, nous avons réfléchi à la meilleure solution pour parvenir jusqu'à Azkaban et nous en avons déduit que la mission ne devrait être effectuée que par deux personnes, les autres les attendant dans le village le plus proche afin d'assurer les soins et la discrétion. Le problème, c'est pour pénétrer la forteresse… ».

Il ne fallu rien de plus que cette hésitation pour permettre à Méline de prendre enfin la parole, excédée par toute cette perte de temps :

- J'ai justement trouvé la solution ! Il faut d'abord emprunter les couloirs secrets à l'usage du personnel et du ravitaillement, pour ensuite utiliser l'animagus de Sirius pour pouvoir libérer Severus sans risquer d'être attaqué par les détraqueurs…

- Ca n'est pas aussi simple, objecta l'un des autres. Si en effet Sirius peut passer au travers des détraqueurs, son accompagnateur ne le pourra pas… Et Severus serait de toute façon repéré, vu que lui n'est pas animagus.

- Et il n'y as pas que ça, ajouta un petit homme pas plus haut qu'un gobelin. Non seulement il faudra éviter les détraqueurs, mais en plus il n'est pas aisé de faire sortir un détenu, les grilles sont scellées par des sorts magiques très puissants…

- Moi je peux m'en occuper, intervint alors un jeune homme travaillant au ministère, j'ai du examiné ces sorts lorsque Sirius c'est évadé, pour tenter de voir si les sortilèges avaient été brisés.

- Voilà un point de réglé, sourit Tonks avec espoir. Gidéon s'occupera donc des sortilèges d'incarcération Il reste le problème des détraqueurs…

- On fonce dans le tas ! Lança Méline avec énergie.

- Astrea du calme s'il te plait, demanda l'un des aurors.

- Mais non, je suis sérieuse Frank! Enfin, je veux dire qu'il nous suffirait de faire une diversion, d'occasionner une grande cohue pour attirer les détraqueurs dans l'aile opposée, et puis de laisser Gidéon et un autre s'occuper de Severus pendant ce temps !

- Mais ça nous met tous en danger ! s'exclama Tonks.

- Elle a bon dos la diversion, s'exclama une autre auror ! C'est la diversion qui va finir à Azkaban si on t'écoute ! Franchement je respecte Severus mais pas question de se jeter là dedans de cette manière, c'est du suicide.

- Tout à fait d'accord Romy! Renchérit Frank.

- Remus ? demanda alors Tonks d'une voix éteinte et fatiguée, faisant arrêter peu à peu les conversations, toutes les têtes se tournant vers Remus qui c'était assis dans un coin en les regardant. Remus, c'est toi qui as eu le premier l'initiative de faire cette démarche, c'est à toi de trancher, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

A peine quelques heures plus tard, au beau milieu de la nuit et à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de Poudlard, se faufilaient en catimini pas moins de sept personnes, toutes prêtes à tenter le tout pour le tout pour sauver Severus, quitte à risquer leur vie dans un plan aussi suicidaire que celui-ci. Entrés depuis peu dans une forêt épaisse, ils atteignirent bientôt une plaine immense et grise baignée par une demi-lune macabre qui avait le don de remuer les craintes dans les estomacs pourtant solides des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Marchant à pas feutrés dans la plaine, ils avaient les yeux rivés sur le sol comme s'ils cherchaient quelque chose, la baguette magique brandie devant eux pour parer à tout danger. Au bout de quelques courtes minutes de recherche, ce fut finalement Tonks qui fit signe aux autres de la rejoindre, faisant comprendre qu'elle avait trouvé l'objet de leur quête. Tous se ressemblèrent alors autour de ce qui ressemblait à une grosse motte de terre, jusqu'à ce que Gidéon ne prononce un mot de passe qui fit apparaître la trappe blindée conduisant aux sous sols d'Azkaban. D'un commun accord, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Méline et Gidéon se glissèrent un à un dans le conduit, laissant le soin à Franck et Romy de s'occuper du nécessaire pour la surveillance et pour les éventuels soins d'urgence.

A l'intérieur, régnaient un silence et une obscurité oppressante jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient parcouru plusieurs centaines de mètres, où ils rejoignirent un couloir central d'où convergeaient près d'une vingtaine de petits boyaux. Conscients qu'il leur faudrait un bon moment avant d'avoir parcouru la douzaine de kilomètres sous terre qui les séparaient de l'île d'Azkaban, les cinq membres de l'Ordre se hâtèrent non sans rester vigilant, s'abritant de temps à autres dans des recoins sombres lorsque des bruits suspects se faisaient entendre. Ils mirent tout de même plus de trente minutes avant de parvenir à l'issue de leur périple, apercevant de plus en plus précisément les premières pierres de l'impressionnante forteresse. En effet, les fondations d'Azkaban apparaissaient désormais clairement dans les souterrains, permettant enfin aux courageux de se repérer sur le plan qu'ils avaient réussi à dégotter au Ministère. Mais la mission devenait plus risquée au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la forteresse, les sous-sols étant fréquemment empruntés par les gardiens, les cuisiniers et les modérateurs des lieux. Mais nos cinq acolytes avaient trouvé la solution en enfilant dès le départ les uniformes bleus nuit réglementaires qui permettaient aux employés de se distinguer des détenus afin d'éviter toute méprise. Malgré cette disposition prise par l'administration, il était évident que tout le personnel humain se trouvait dans les souterrains, même en absence de la moitié des détraqueurs : aucune personne consciente n'accepterait de se balader au milieu de condamnés et de détraqueurs, l'espérance de vie se résumant alors à quelques heures, un détraqueur ne faisant pas la différence entre un détenu vêtu de gris et un employé vêtu de bleu. C'est ainsi que les membres de l'Ordre durent se faufiler au milieu d'une vingtaine d'employés qui remplissaient leur devoir doucement, presque mollement, car il n'y avait aucune raison de se presser pour nourrir des détenus devenus de véritables légumes en état végétatif. Et ces gens semblaient presque eux-mêmes vidés de tout bonheur, le visage n'exprimant que l'ennui et la fatigue, personne ne remarquant même les cinq intrus traversant les couloirs trois fois plus vite que les autres en se trompant constamment de chemin.

Après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation, ils trouvèrent enfin la trappe conduisant à l'intérieur même de la forteresse, là où ils devraient se séparer en deux groupes. Sirius sortit son plan des lieux et s'adressa à Pauline :

- Il va falloir passer par l'allée principale puis tourner directement dans l'aile ouest…

- Et nous, ajouta Tonks en regardant son propre plan, nous devons nous diriger directement vers l'aile Sud Est… Apparemment c'est ici que sont mis les détenus récents… Severus devrait y être…

Un long silence s'ensuivit puis Méline prit les devant, s'engageant sans cérémonie sur l'échelle menant à la trappe. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu, les quatre autres échangèrent un regard étrange parsemé de crainte et de détermination. Ce fut finalement Remus qui prit à son tour les devant, suivi par Sirius, Tonks et enfin Gidéon.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous passé la trappe, ce fut un frisson général qui les parcouru, tant la vision de ces pierres froides et grises, de cette saleté ambiante et de cette odeur de nourriture pourrie leur inspirait la crainte et l'angoisse. Sirius était devenu livide, terrassé par les souvenirs de son séjour entre ces murs et par les murmures qui s'échappaient des différents couloirs, comme si les fantômes des victimes des détraqueurs rôdaient encore dans la forteresse. Mais ils savaient tous qu'il s'agissait des gémissements des prisonniers, privés de tout souvenir heureux, qui agonisaient derrière leur barreaux. Si avant cette mission, Tonks avait évité d'imaginer ce qu'était réellement cette prison, elle ne pouvait désormais plus fermer les yeux face à la réalité ; et imaginer que son cousin avait pu vivre pendant treize ans entre ces pierres mortelles la bouleversait. Instinctivement, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius qui sursauta, sortant de sa contemplation silencieuse pour lui adresser un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Méline qui l'attendait déjà au bout de l'allée puis la rejoignit en trottant, disparaissant avec elle dans le virage les conduisant vers l'aile ouest. Tonks se tourna alors vers ses deux acolytes, Gidéon observant avec dégoût les murs poisseux et effrités, tandis que Remus restait appuyé contre la trappe encore ouverte, accroupi, les yeux fermés, comme s'il avait peur de les ouvrir à nouveau. Tonks s'approcha de lui et lui attrapa la main, le forçant à se lever à la regarder. Ses yeux étaient humides et rouges tant il avait serré les paupières. Tonks s'en inquiéta :

« Remus ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Il ne répondit pas, respirant simplement un grand coup avant de lâcher la main de son amie pour rejoindre Gidéon à l'entrée du corridor Sud Est. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache à quel point il était terrassé par tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, toute cette peine, cette peur, cette odeur de mort et ces cris de désespoir qu'il pouvait entendre aussi clairement que s'il était à l'intérieur même de chaque cellule. Une fois de plus, songea Remus, sa lycanthropie allait lui rendre la tâche bien plus difficile que prévu. Il adressa demi-sourire à Tonks qui le regardait toujours avec inquiétude, et se glissa à la suite de Gidéon dans les dédalles d'Azkaban. Plus ils avançaient et plus l'odeur se faisait forte, les cellules des détenus approchant à grands pas. En quelques centaines de mètres, ils furent arrivés dans l'aile sud est, l'aile des nouveaux détenus. Mais le moment d'agir n'était pas encore venu car les détraqueurs étaient encore présents à cet endroit, trois d'entre eux faisant des allées et venues le long des cellules. Les trois membres de l'Ordre se confinèrent dans un recoin de pierres le plus loin possible de l'allée principale afin de passer le plus inaperçu possible lorsque les détraqueurs quitteraient les lieux. Mais pour le moment, ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre, attendre que Méline et Sirius s'occupent de faire diversion.

De l'autre côté, les deux autres étaient justement prêts, Sirius s'apprêtant à se transformer en animagus à tout moment pour couvrir Pauline dès que les détraqueurs approcheraient, et Méline affichant son plus beau sourire artificiel. D'un commun accord, ils débarquèrent dans l'aile ouest dans un tintamarre ahurissant, Sirius riant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et sa complice hurlant à tue tête :

« On se réveille messieurs les criminels ! Un peu de nerf ! Et on se rebelle ! »

Ils faisaient comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais autant amusés, attirant l'attention de quelques détenus encore un peu alertes, mais ne parvenant pas à éveiller la plupart d'entre eux. Mais de toute manière, ça n'était pas l'objectif, et déjà, les détraqueurs se dirigeaient vers eux, guidés par tous les sentiments positifs que dégageaient les troublions Dès qu'il les vit approcher à grands pas, Sirius attrapa l'avant-bras de sa comparse pour lui signifier qu'il était temps de fuir avant que les autres n'arrivent et ne la prenne en get happen. Elle s'engagea en vitesse dans l'allée de départ puis dans un autre couloir, Sirius devenant Patmol pour mieux troubler les gardiens des lieux et les attirer dans le sens inverse en jappant.

Cachés dans leur coin, Tonks, Remus et Gidéon virent les trois détraqueurs passer devant eux sans les repérer, trop enthousiasmés par les sentiments excessifs de Méline pour percevoir ceux des trois intrus. Dès qu'ils eurent disparu de leur champ de vision, Tonks s'élança en avant dans le couloir suivie par les deux autres, prêts à trouver Severus et à le sortir de là. Arrivée devant la première cellule, elle put y voir un petit homme chauve replié sur lui-même, les yeux fermés, tremblotant sur un tapis de guenilles jaunies par la saleté. Un peu plus loin, Remus s'efforçait de regarder lui aussi dans chaque cellule sans pour autant s'attacher à ces visions d'horreur, même si ses sens lui permettaient de ressentir encore plus intensément la peine et la misère de tous ces gens. Les cellules défilaient mais toujours aucune trace de Severus. Gidéon, qui était arrivé au bout du couloir en premier, se retourna vers les autres avec un regard interrogateur. Pas de Severus ici.

Ils regagnèrent en hâte l'allée principale sans vraiment savoir où aller quand ils y rencontrèrent Méline qui courrait précipitamment vers eux :

- J'ai trouvé Rogue !

- Ou est-il ? demanda Remus

- Dans l'aile Nord, droit devant, Sirius y est, cachez vous dans l'aile ouest en attendant que l'on guide les détraqueurs à l'opposé !

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent les jappements de Patmol résonner de l'autre côté et virent les formes sombres des détraqueurs s'engager derrière lui. Remus n'attendit pas une minute de plus et se lança dans le couloir de l'aile nord, jetant de brefs regards dans les cellules à la recherche du maître des potions. Cette partie d'Azkaban était bien pire que celle qu'ils avaient pu observer précédemment : c'était la partie des plus anciens détenus, tous plus cadavériques les uns que les autres, crasseux et en état quasi végétatif, le regard vide, le corps inanimé seulement soulevé par leur lente respiration. Il trouva finalement Severus dans une toute petite cellule au bout du passage, allongé face contre terre, ses long cheveux noirs et crasseux répandus autour de sa tête. Il semblait presque mort si ce n'étaient les mouvements de son dos qui trahissaient ses courtes inspirations et ses expirations. On aurait dit une proie agonisante dans la poussière.

Remus fit alors signe aux deux autres de le rejoindre, Gidéon sortant aussitôt un petit bout de parchemin et Tonks s'accrochant aux barreaux pour mieux voir :

« Par Merlin ! Murmura t'elle, horrifiée. En le mettant ici, ils ont attiré l'attention des détraqueurs sur lui : ainsi, Severus était le seul à posséder encore quelques souvenirs heureux, mais les détraqueurs se sont acharnés sur lui… C'est vraiment abominable »

Pendant ce temps-là, Gidéon s'était agenouillé face à la serrure et l'observait attentivement, avant d'y poser doucement l'extrémité de sa baguette en répétant les mots inscrits sur son parchemin. Pendant un instant, rien ne se produisit, puis un rayon argenté sorti de la baguette de Gidéon et enveloppa la serrure, la faisant finalement céder dans un petit déclic presque inaudible. Tonks et Remus se précipitèrent sur le champ à l'intérieur, soulevant délicatement Severus pour le poser sur le dos. Son visage était plus livide que jamais, parsemé de traces rouges comme s'il s'était griffé lui-même le visage. Ses yeux habituellement si sombres apparaissaient désormais gris et inexpressifs, un regard si effrayant que Remus aurait préféré y voir un des habituels regards noirs qui lui étaient réservés, un de ces regards sensés de vous tuer en une fraction de seconde. Mais cette fois, Severus ne semblait pas d'humeur à être froid, et il était même presque impossible de dire s'il était conscient de leur présence ou non. Tonks s'assura qu'il pouvait être transporté et fit apparaître un brancard, Remus et Gidéon le posant délicatement dessus avant de quitter les lieux en vitesse en le faisant léviter derrière eux.

Ils retournèrent avec appréhension dans l'allée principale où devaient les rejoindre Sirius et Méline, encore aux prises avec les détraqueurs. Très vite, Méline réapparue, essoufflée, leur indiquant de faire sortir Severus avant que Patmol ne les rejoigne, les détraqueurs toujours aux trousses. Ainsi, Gidéon partit en avant vérifier que la voie était libre, puis Tonks le suivit, dirigeant avec prudence le brancard dans l'étroite trappe par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Méline les suivit aussitôt ; laissant Remus désormais seul au milieu de ces lieux si froids et si lugubres. Il refusait de partir sans Sirius. Il frissonna en entendant les gémissements plus forts des quelques détenus qui avaient perçu leur intrusion et resta planté là, au milieu du couloir, fixant l'autre bout sans bouger. La voix de Tonks le fit sortir de sa contemplation silencieuse :

- Remus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je ne pars pas sans Sirius ! Allez y, on vous rattrape !

- D'accord, on part en avant !

Remus se sentait bizarre. Il savait où il était, ce qu'il faisait, pourquoi il le faisait, mais à ce moment là, il ne se sentait plus le même. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, son odorat le trahissait et par moment, sa vue se brouillait : C'est ainsi qu'il du froncer les sourcil pour voir arriver Patmol e courant, peinant à l'identifier lorsque celui-ci reprit forme humaine et le prit par l'épaule :

« Viens Remus, on y va, ils sont juste derrière moi »

Mais Remus ne l'écoutait pas. Il regardait par dessus l'épaule de Sirius, fronçant les yeux pour mieux identifier ce qui se trouvait derrière lui. Sans un mot, il bouscula son ami et se dirigea vers le mur, s'accroupissant doucement et tendant les mains dans le vide : « Ne pleurs pas ma petite, ça va aller »

Sirius ne comprenait rien. Il voyait son meilleur ami caresser le vide alors que des détraqueurs fonçaient droit sur eux. Ne sachant quoi faire, il prit Remus par le bras et le força à descendre par la trappe malgré ses hurlements de protestations. Une fois la trappe refermée, le lycanthrope s'arrêta, pleurant presque :

- Attends Sirius ! On ne peut pas la laisser là !

- Mais de qui tu parles ? Les autres sont déjà loin devant !

- De la petite fille Sirius ! Elle me fait confiance, je dois la protéger !

Sirius comprit : Remus était en plein délire, il confondait rêve et réalité. Il prit son ami par les épaules et tenta de le rassurer :

« Remus, il n'y a pas de petite fille ici, elle n'existe pas »

Le silence se posa entre eux au milieu du raffut que faisaient les détraqueurs au dessus d'eux, mais Remus ne bougeait pas, ne répondait pas, restait inerte, comme mis sur « pause ».

Soudain, il poussa violemment Sirius sur le sol et se jeta sur lui, serrant son cou de toutes ses forces et pestant contre son ami :

« Ne redis jamais ça ! Respecte là ! Elle est ce que nous ne serons jamais ! Elle est tout ! »

Et ce fut à cet instant que Sirius comprit que son ami était perdu : les pupilles du lycanthrope se dilatèrent, ses yeux devinrent jaunes et son corps de déforma, ses mains devenant des pattes aux griffes acérées, sa voix devant un hurlement diabolique. Une fois de plus, le loup et la petite fille allaient faire appliquer leurs règles du jeu…

**A suivre….**


	7. VII Démérol et éléctrochocs

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de cette histoire ne sont pas ma propriété (exceptées Kara Wheeler et Méline Astrea), ils sont celle de JK Rowling et je ne tire aucun profit de cet écrit…

**Auteur** : Silmaril666

**Bêta Readeuse** : Zazaone (Merci ma Zaza Zidler, et si tu vois encore des fautes, c'est pas ma faute (oui oui je sais je viens de faire une répétition!lol) j'ai merdouillé avec la correction !lol Gros zoubis pour toua !)

**Personnages principaux:** Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Severus Rogue…etc.…

**Tome**: 5 **Genre** : PG-13 Général/ Mystère/ Romance

**Résumé du chapitre précédent**: Les rêves de Remus sont de plus en plus troublants : agression d'une petite fille, lac plein de cadavres, agression de Kara et enfin visite nocturne chez un sorcier. Il réalise enfin que ses rêves sont liés à la réalité et que la petite fille pourrait être l'incarnation d'un démon qui le manipule. L'arrivée de Kara Wheeler, nouveau professeur de potions, ancien amour de Remus et ex victime de la farce des Maraudeurs, le perturbe quelque peu, surtout lorsqu'il apprend qu'elle a été capable de l'immobiliser lors de sa dernière transformation. Mais l'heure est grave et les membres de l'Ordre se sont décidés à intervenir contre l'avis de Dumbledore et d'aller délivrer Severus d'Azkaban. Mais alors que la mission était presque accomplie, Remus est à nouveau possédé par la petite fille en plus milieu de la forteresse…

**Note post-Rars : **Et oui vous êtes habitués maintenant à mes éternels retards, je suis profondément navrée mais j'ai un mal fou à me poser devant l'ordi pour pondre un truc potable… l'horreur ! Enfin bon ces derniers jours j'ai un regain d'envie d'écrire alors espérons que le fruit de ce regain vous plaise et que la suite ne tardera pas trop…lol En attendant je vous suite une bonne lecture et surtout une BONNE ANNEE 2006 ! Qu'elle vous apporte joie, bonheur et pleins de fics !lol Bisous à tous !

**Note : Important** ! Je dois vous signaler un changement dans les précédents chapitres au niveau du personnage de Pauline Astrea que j'ai rebaptisé Méline car une amie n'a pas apprécié de voir ce personnage porter son prénom, bien qu'elle m'ai donné la permission au préalable. Je m'excuse encore auprès d'elle et auprès de vous pour les changements que cela a occasionné, mais rassurez vous, cela ne change rien à l'intrigue, il s'agit juste du prénom et de l'apparence. Voilà !

**Rars : **Vous retrouverez les Rars sur mon blog (adresse dans mon profil ) en raison de la nouvelle lubie du site qui les interdits dans les chapitres ! Pour les futures reviews anonymes ce sera également à cette adresse !

**Incubus ou Somnolence de loup-garou**

_Sirius comprit : Remus était en plein délire, il confondait rêve et réalité. Il prit son ami par les épaules et tenta de le rassurer :_

_« Remus, il n'y a pas de petite fille ici, elle n'existe pas »_

_Le silence se posa entre eux au milieu du raffut que faisaient les détraqueurs au dessus d'eux, mais Remus ne bougeait pas, ne répondait pas, restait inerte, comme mis sur « pause ». _

_Soudain, il poussa violemment Sirius sur le sol et se jeta sur lui, serrant son cou de toutes ses forces et pestant contre son ami :_

_« Ne redis jamais ça ! Respecte là ! Elle est ce que nous ne serons jamais ! Elle est tout ! »_

_Et ce fut à cet instant que Sirius comprit que son ami était perdu : les pupilles du lycanthrope se dilatèrent, ses yeux devinrent jaunes et son corps de déforma, ses mains devenant des pattes aux griffes acérées, sa voix devant un hurlement diabolique. Une fois de plus, le loup et la petite fille allaient faire appliquer leurs règles du jeu…_

**Chapitre VII : Démérol et électrochocs**

Affalé dans son siège, Remus ne comprenait rien : il avait si mal au crâne et Dumbledore s'en fichait. Il aurait pu se suicider par overdose de fondants du chaudron que le vieux directeur n'aurait pas bronché. Quelle chienne de vie ! Et ce maudit phœnix qui ne cessait de se consumer et de renaître inlassablement, encore et encore ! Cette odeur d'hippogriffe grillé allait le rendre malade ! Et Harry qui faisait des allées et venues de la fenêtre de droite vers la fenêtre de gauche, ne cessant de murmurer « A temps » à chaque coup d'œil au dehors… Le fils de James lui donnait le tournis ! Et si Sirius dans sa poubelle derrière le bureau pouvait arrêter d'aboyer, ce serait parfait ! Il ne manquait plus que Snape lui récure les oreilles comme deux minutes auparavant et sa folie atteindrait son comble !

Et cette peau qui le démangeait, ses os qui semblaient craquer au rythme du tic tac du réveil moldu posé sur la poubelle de Sirius, ses cheveux qui tombaient un par un et ses yeux qui pleuraient du sang ! S'il n'avait pas été agacé, il en aurait éclaté de rire ! C'était si ironique de voir cette pièce dans cet état, le vent s'infiltrant par les vitres brisées, les toiles d'araignées flottant autour de lui et les meubles s'effritant un peu plus à chaque mouvement. « Cet endroit est merveilleux », se dit il avec un sourire béat avant de se lever pour hurler à qui voulait l'entendre que Dumbledore était un vieux pervers et qu'une pluie de veracrasses allait s'abattre sur les serres de Poudlard d'une minute à l'autre. Mais personne ne répondait, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était une évidence à laquelle il ne servait à rien de répondre, ou bien comme si le château était vide de toute âme vivante hormis Harry qui allait et venait, Sirius qui aboyait, Severus qui épongeait le front de Remus et Dumbledore qui… Mais que faisait Dumbledore ?

Rien… Il ne faisait rien…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Quand Remus ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans un endroit sombre et humide qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ne voyait que quelques pâles rayons de lumière perçant à travers les volets, mettant en évidence la poussière qui dansait dans l'air au dessus de sa tête. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser que les volets n'en étaient pas et qu'il s'agissait en fait de planches clouées grossièrement contre de vieilles vitres salles presque opaques de noirceur. Décidément, il ne comprenait rien à rien. Il entendait autour de lui divers sons, comme des froissements de tissu ou des bruits de pas précipités trahissant la présence d'une ou plusieurs personnes. Et quand il pu enfin se redresser, il constata qu'effectivement, il était loin d'être seul.

Si la pièce n'était pas grande, elle accueillait malgré tout en ce moment près de six personnes, Remus inclus, d'après ce qu'il voyait. Cinq personnes qui s'affairaient donc au fond de la pièce, chuchotant avec gravité entre deux allées et venues. Il aperçu un éclat rose qui lui indiqua que Tonks devait être présente, et vit également Sirius qui s'empressait de sortir pour vider le contenu mystérieux d'un seau en gémissant. Il réalisa finalement qu'il y avait également Méline, Romy et Franck, cachés derrière les autres et accroupis autour de ce que Remus finit par reconnaître avec un haut le corps : Severus.

Et ce dernier n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme à en juger par son teint verdâtre, ses ecchymoses, et ses réactions quasi inexistantes. Et s'il était de notoriété publique que Sirius détestait cordialement le maître des potions, il n'empêchait qu'il était tout de même ici à cet instant, sachant par expérience qu'Azkaban était loin d'être une petite punition, et que pour cela, il s'efforçait de ravaler fierté, aidant les autres à rafistoler Rogue.

- Romy, tu crois que cette blessure peut renfermer un corps étranger ? demanda Franck, qui, malgré ses années d'études en médicomagie, préférait tout de même demander l'avis de sa supérieur, Romy étant réputée pour être une des plus brillantes médicomages sur le terrain.

- Vu l'état des tissus au niveau de la plaie, il semblerait qu'il s' agisse simplement d'une coupure infectée… vérifie plutôt qu'il n'y a aucun copeau de bois, ça évitera de mauvaises surprises.

Alors que les deux experts en soin d'urgence s'empressaient de panser les blessures les plus graves, les trois autres s'affairaient à nettoyer du mieux possible la peau noircie du blessé, ayant pour mission d'éviter l'apparition d'infections moldues plus graves. Car Severus avait les bras et les jambes couvertes de cicatrices et de griffures, les ongles cassés à plusieurs doigts, les cheveux ruisselant de saleté, de sueur et de sang. Remus se doutait très bien que ce n'était pas les détraqueurs qui avaient levés les mains sur le prisonnier mais que c'était bien l'homme lui-même qui s'était affligé ces tortures pour oublier l'horreur de ses souvenirs : Rogue se repentait de tant de choses !

Remus allait se lever pour rejoindre les autres quand il sentit une main l'arrêter, le repoussant doucement au fond du lit. C'est alors que le lycanthrope réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas ici six personnes mais plutôt huit, ajoutant désormais à son calcul le pauvre Severus étendu plus loin et la belle Kara assise aux côtés du lycanthrope. Il pouvait sentir le bassin de la jeune femme contre ses jambes couvertes d'un drap gris, alors qu'elle lui adressait un sourire mi-rassurant, mi-inquiet.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda t-elle avec douceur.

- Je crois oui. Et Severus ? Quel est son état ?

- Il est très faible, les détraqueurs ont fait beaucoup de dégâts sur lui, vous avez eu raison d'agir tout de suite, il n'aurait pas tenu bien longtemps.

- Il va aller mieux ?

- Je pense oui, mais nous sommes tous d'accord sur le fait que l'on va devoir le veiller ici pendant au moins deux semaines. Romy et Franck resteront là la plupart du temps.

- De toute façon, murmura Remus en réfléchissant, Severus ne peux pas se montrer en public, il va être déclaré évadé d'Azkaban, et sera recherché. Et puis cela ne change rien pour lui, il devra rester là, caché, même en bonne santé…

Kara acquiesça en silence et jeta un coup d'œil aux autres, tandis que Remus réalisait enfin que Kara ne devrait pas être là :

- Mais…, l'interpella t-il, pourquoi tu es ici ? Tu… tu étais au courant de notre plan ?

Elle lui sourit doucement comme pour le rassurer, mais son visage ne pouvait cacher son inquiétude.

- En fait, ce sont les autres qui m'ont appelée… C'est Tonks qui est venue me chercher à Poudlard à cause de… l'incident… Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire… Ils ont paniqués et ont eu peur que tu ne t'en remettes pas…

- Me remettre de quoi ? demanda t-il avant de se souvenir vaguement de ce qu'il c'était passé… « Par Merlin, ça a recommencé »… murmura t-il.

- Oui… ça a recommencé, et cette fois, ils se sont tous retrouvés poursuivis par un loup garou… Ils n'ont pas eu le choix…

Remus ne comprenait pas où elle venait en venir :

- Quel choix ? J'ai fait du mal à quelqu'un ?

- Non, non, rassure toi ! Mais ils ont du t'attaquer avec des sorts pour te repousser et t'immobiliser, et malheureusement, un sort t'a atteint alors que tu reprenais forme humaine. Ils t'ont ramenés ici avec Severus et tu étais dans un piètre état toi aussi… regarde…

Elle avança sa main pour écarter les pans de la chemine de Remus qui sursauta à ce geste, oubliant sa gêne en découvrant les hématomes qui recouvraient son torse et les cicatrices qui s'étaient réouvertes, tachant sa chemises à de nombreux endroits.

- Mais je suis contente de voir que tu as repris tes esprits, il ne s'agit plus que d'attendre la cicatrisation désormais.

Le sourire de la jeune professeur de potions ne parvint pas à lui redonner le sien alors qu'il regardait ses contusions distraitement, repensant plutôt à ce qu'avaient du vivre ses amis alors qu'il avait tenté de les dévorer tous. La situation était de pire en pire, cela ne pouvait plus durer.

Au cours de la nuit, les membres de l'Ordre étaient venus voir Remus un par un alors qu'ils quittaient la cabane où ils cachaient Severus pour retourner vers le monde civilisé, chacun rassurant la lycanthrope et lui promettant qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas. Mais Remus se sentait trop mal pour répondre, humilié d'avoir été vu dans cet état par tous, et ravagé par l'idée qu'il était un tel danger pour tous ceux qu'il aimait. Il se sentait si misérable qu'il avait songé plusieurs fois à quitter la cabane en cachette pour ensuite quitter le pays, mais à chaque fois, le courage lui manquait. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'être à nouveau seul, de reperdre tout ceux qu'il avait retrouvé et tout ce qu'il avait reconstruit à leurs côtés.

Au petit matin, Severus avait reprit des couleurs grâces aux soins de Romy et aux potions de Kara, ses blessures cicatrisant doucement tandis que son esprit pouvait enfin se reposer, loin des détraqueurs. Remus n'avait pas bougé, toujours allongé sur le dos sur ce matelas improvisé, regardant le plafond en réfléchissant. Mais ce fut une fois de plus Kara qui vint troubler ses pensées, se penchant au dessus de lui avec un sourire :

- Il faut que l'on retourne à Poudlard avant que les élèves ne se lèvent ou nous risquons d'éveiller les soupçons. Viens.

Elle lui tendit une main qu'il regarda sans la prendre, levant ensuite les yeux vers elle avant de déclarer :

- Je ne rentre pas.

- Pardon ? Fit la jeune femme, interloquée.

- Je ne peux pas rentrer, je suis trop dangereux pour être mit au milieu d'élèves innocents.

- Si tu veux parler de ces crises je t'assure que…

- Bien sur que je parle de cela ! Coupa t-il, presque agressivement. Depuis plusieurs semaines le risque plane au dessus de ma tête et il y a déjà eu près de cinq crises qui ont sans doute coûtées la vie de plusieurs personnes que je ne connaissais même pas ! Je dois arrêter de me cacher la vérité et prendre mes responsabilités… C'est la seule chose de bien que je puisse faire !

- Parce que tu crois que fuir est une bonne idée ? rétorqua la jeune femme avec une fermeté mêlée d'incrédulité. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bon à voir une fois de plus un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal quitter ses élèves en cours d'année alors que Tu Sais Qui menace chacune de leur tête ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bien à isoler un homme qui est incapable de se contrôler et qui le sera encore moins sans des soins appropriés ?

- …

- Tu n'as pas le droit de t'enfuir comme ça, et de toute façon je ne te l'autorise pas, tu n'as pas le choix. Si tu veux, cache toi ici pendant les fins de semaine, cela peut éviter quelques incidents, mais en semaine, tu dois faire comme si de rien n'était, rien que pour éviter une panique au sein des élèves qui se demanderaient pour quelle raison tu aurait pu disparaître…

- …

- Quand à moi je m'occuperais des tests de potions pour arranger ton problème et surtout, essayer de comprendre quel maléfice s'empare de tes entrailles…

- …

- Convaincu ?

Remus, qui n'avait pas décroché un mot face à la détermination de son amie, fixait son drap d'un air distrait et confus : devait-il écouter la jeune femme ? Devait-il suivre sa petite voix intérieure qui lui disait de fuir ? Devait-il rester digne et affronter cette nouvelle malédiction ? Un profond dilemme pour le lycanthrope, mais un dilemme qui trouva rapidement sa solution dans le regard de la jeune femme qui le contemplait comme personne ne l'avait fait depuis des années. Il se souvint alors de leur amitié et de ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui depuis son retour et se persuada que s'il devait écouter quelqu'un, c'était bien elle.

Il lui assura qu'il suivrait ses conseils sans broncher et la remercia de son aide, ne pouvant finalement s'empêcher de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son séjour à l'infirmerie quelques jours plus tôt, alors que les souvenirs de sa transformation près du lac avaient refait surface :

- Dis moi… l'autre soir, près du lac… Quand j'ai eu une de ces transformations et que j'ai fuit vers la forêt… Quand tu as tenté de me rattraper… Tu as dit quelque chose… Quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre… Tu as dit : « J'ai survécue une fois je survivrais encore »… Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire ? De quelle fois parlais tu ?

Pour toute réponse, Kara lui adressa un sourire confiant qui semblait lui promettre une réponse, avant de se lever et de rejoindre Severus en attendant que Remus ne se prépare à retourner à Poudlard.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lorsque Remus ouvrit les yeux, il fit quelques secondes de silence afin de laisser ses idées se remettre en place : Pas de mauvais cauchemar ? Pas de petite fille ? Pas de transformation ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à son corps enroulé dans les draps, les cicatrices de la transformation de la dernière pleine lune, cinq jours auparavant, étant presque résorbées grâce aux baumes cicatrisants de Kara.

Car finalement, la jeune femme avait réussi à le convaincre de retourner à Poudlard, et cela faisait maintenant près de trois semaines que la pseudo « évasion » de Severus avait été annoncée par le ministère, ne manquant pas de déclancher confusion et panique au sein du château. Sans parler de la colère de Dumbledore qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié l'initiative de ses alliés, déplorant le manque de confiance qu'ils lui accordaient. Il avait malgré tout cessé de leur reprocher leur acte en voyant l'état de Severus, accordant désormais aux auteurs de cette escapade toute l'attention qu'ils méritaient, car avec cet avis de recherche sur Severus et Sirius, les choses étaient devenus assez compliquées.

Mais pour Remus, les choses semblaient aller pour le mieux, ses rêves n'ayant plus réapparus depuis que la jeune professeur de potions lui créait des potions sur mesure pour pallier à ses manques de sommeil et à son agitation intérieure. Bien qu'elle semblait avoir trouvé le remède à ses ennuis, elle n'avait malgré tout pas découvert quelle en était la source, ignorance qui le tourmentait chaque jour, bien que finalement, Kara soit devenue une réelle distraction au milieu de ces interminables journées passées à se poser des questions. Car la sorcière venait le voir souvent dans ses moments de liberté, ne cachant pas son désir de renouer les liens qu'elle avait eu avec lui des années auparavant. Si Remus n'avait pas été aussi humble, il aurait immédiatement compris qu'elle cherchait à le séduire de la plus adorable des façons : prendre soin de lui.

Et ce soir là, Remus était plus que jamais distrait par la belle professeur, ayant rendez vous avez elle dans ses appartements pour une discussion privée sensée « répondre à ses attentes ». L'homme ne savait pas quoi penser mais il n'était pas dupe, percevant tout de même l'attitude de sa collègue. Car même s'il n'avait pas des intentions douteuses à son égard, il ne pouvait nier qu'en se retrouvant seul avec elle, n'importe quoi pouvait ce passer : Il n'avait pas fréquenté de femme depuis si longtemps et Kara semblait si… enfin, elle semblait loin d'être révulsée à son contact… Tout semblait programmé d'avance dans sa tête pour éviter les mauvaises surprises, et c'est ainsi qu'il se dirigea vers son lieu de rendez vous avec des nœuds dans l'estomac, nerveux comme un adolescent se dirigeant avec fatalité vers son premier rendez vous clandestin.

Mais lorsqu'il pénétra, à l'heure prévue, dans les appartements de la jeune femme, il fut surpris de ne pas y trouver en premier Kara, mais plutôt la pensine de Dumbledore, trônant sagement au milieu de la pièce, illuminant le plafond d'un éclat argenté bougeant au rythme du clapotis du liquide. Remus s'en approcha doucement, obnubilé par le mince filet argenté qui tourbillonnait dans la cuve. Que voulait elle donc lui montrer ? Comme pour répondre à sa question muette, elle apparu soudainement à ses côtés, s'appuyant sur le bord de la pensine en le regardant étrangement, comme si elle appréhendait ce moment autant qu'elle l'attendait.

- Tu te rappelles cette question que tu m'as posée la nuit de l'évasion de Severus ?

Remus hocha simplement la tête, avide d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, bien qu'il se doutait désormais de ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer.

- Et bien je te propose de jeter un œil à ce souvenir… Un des miens… Il devrait répondre à ta question.

Sans un mot de plus elle se glissa derrière lui et posa doucement une de ses mains dans le dos et l'autre dans le cou du lycanthrope, le forçant à approcher doucement son visage de la surface argentée…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Remus plongea la tête dans la pensine et sentit le liquide froid contre sa peau alors que son corps traversait les tourbillons du temps, transporté comme s'il n'était qu'une simple poussière. Il s'attendait à atterrir durement sur le sol mais ce fut un amas de mousse et de feuilles qui l'accueillit et il n'eut pas besoin de regarder autour de lui pour comprendre où il se trouvait : les odeurs, les bruissements de feuilles, l'épaisseur de l'air… toutes ces sensations lui étaient familières. Et quand il leva la tête pour regarder le ciel au travers des arbres touffus de la forêt interdite, il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, la lune argenté brillant comme un ballon de lumière au dessus de sa tête. Une sueur froide parcouru son dos avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il n'était pas dans la réalité mais dans la pensine, pouvant admirer pour la première fois depuis des années ce petit point de lumière qui le condamnait chaque mois à se tapir dans l'obscurité pour cacher ses instincts les plus bas.

Il sortit de sa contemplation silencieuse brusquement en entendant des pas précipités se diriger vers lui, le forçant à se redresser pour chercher d'où pouvait bien provenir ces sons. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se déplacer qu'une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années arrivai droit sur lui, passant au travers de lui dans sa course effrénée. Elle était passé devant lui très vite mais Remus l'avait parfaitement reconnu : il s'agissait bien de Kara, et d'une Kara qui semblait courir pour autre chose que pour jouer ; elle semblait courir pour sa vie. Il décida alors de remettre ses spéculations à plus tard et de suivre la jeune fille, suivant sa trace avec difficulté dans la densité de la forêt. Et alors qu'il ne croyait plus être capable de suivre ce rythme haletant il aperçut la jeune fille s'arrêter et reculer, semblant terrassée par la terreur. Il ne vit d'abord pas la source de ce brusque arrêt, les branches touffues lui cachant la vue, mais ce fut au son d'un hurlement terrible que Remus compris : Kara était la proie d'un loup garou… Toutes ses craintes furent à ce moment confirmé quand il fut capable de voir l'animal qui se dressait menaçant devant elle : Bien qu'il ne ce soit jamais vu sous son apparence animale, Remus se reconnaissait parfaitement dans cette bête immonde et repoussante ; Voilà qu'il se retrouvait face à Lunard, son autre lui-même, sa honte et sa malédiction, prête à tuer sauvagement sous ses yeux. Et ce fut avec un relent de colère et une brusque envie de jeter un sort impardonnable sur cette partie de lui-même qu'il s'approcha de la jeune fille effrayée, oubliant qu'il ne pouvait la protéger d'un drame qui était de toute façon irréversible. Mais alors que le loup garou s'apprêtait à ouvrir ses puissantes mâchoires pour goûter la chaire tendre et sucrée de cette proie si appétissante, un autre fauve surgit de nulle part, se jetant sur Lunard pour planter ses crocs dans le bras de l'agresseur. Remus n'en revenait pas : il y avait un autre loup garou à Poudlard.

Les deux êtres mi-hommes mi-fauves se battaient rageusement, la jeune fille restant plantée là, à l'abris des arbres, pleurant nerveusement en jetant des regards inquiets à la scène, semblant étrangement plus préoccupée par l'issu du combat que par sa propre sécurité. Et alors que la joute devenait de plus en plus violente, Kara sortit de sa léthargie et s'avança un peu, brandissant sa baguette avec force, surprenant à ce moment Remus qui la pensait jusque là trop bouleversée pour faire le moindre mouvement. En quelques sorts dont le lycanthrope n'avait même jamais entendu parlé et en un patronus parfaitement réalisé, la jeune fille parvint contre toute attente à faire fuir les deux loups garous chacun de leur côté. Remus vit alors avec stupéfaction Kara ranger prestement sa baguette et se remettre en route, suivant les traces du second loup garou dont Remus se demandait désormais avidement de qui il pouvait bien s'agir…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Revenu dans la réalité après avoir été tiré de la pensine par Kara, Remus se sentait abasourdi. Maintenant que la pression dans ses entrailles retombait, il pouvait enfin réaliser pleinement l'ampleur de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Rendu muet par le tourbillon de questions qui l'assaillaient, il se tourna simplement vers son amie, comprenant à son sourire qu'elle comptait répondre à ses questions et lui expliquer le pourquoi de cette démonstration. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas besoin de poser de questions que Kara s'asseyait calmement dans un des fauteuils, l'invitant à faire de même, puis commença son explication :

« J'ai voulu te montrer ce souvenir parce que je pense qu'il est une part importante de ma vie que tu dois connaître puisqu'il est la cause de beaucoup d'évènements que tu as connu, et qu'il est encore très présent dans ma tête, si présent que je ne peux m'empêcher de le partager avec toi… et comme tu as du le voir, ce souvenir te concerne aussi…

En cinquième année, j'avais déjà des soupçons sur toi, j'avais remarqué que tu étais toujours absent aux approches de la pleine lune et je me demandais si finalement tu ne cachait pas toi aussi un secret… et en cette nuit durant notre sixième année, j'ai eu la preuve de ce que je supposais : tu étais bien un lycanthrope. »

Remus écoutait attentivement chacun de ses mots, tentant de prendre sur lui cette révélation qui le bousculait un peu : elle était donc au courant avant qu'il ne le lui dise lui-même? Dans ce cas, n'importe qui aurait pu comprendre la raison de ses absences ! Combien de personnes connaissaient elles donc son secret ? Comme si la jeune femme avait entendu ses questions muettes, elle continua :

« Je t'ai dit que j'avais des soupçons en observant la fréquence de tes absences… C'est en partie vrai mais… la véritable raison de mes soupçons était toute autre… en réalité, c'était Koré qui avait émit cette hypothèse en premier… il me disait qu'il pouvait le sentir… »

Remus étais perdu. Que venait faire Koré, le meilleur ami de Kara à Poudlard à cette époque, dans cette histoire ? Alors qu'il allait prononcer cette question à haute voix, la réponse lui vint tout naturellement : Bien sur, ça ne pouvait être que lui…

« Koré a été mordu très jeune, il avait à peine six ans je crois, mais il vivait ça assez bien, jusqu'à ce que Poudlard ne devienne un endroit trop dangereux pour être loup garou libre et inoffensif. Lui aussi craignait de blesser des innocents mais il refusait l'aide de Dumbledore : pour lui, il s'agissait de pitié, et ça, il ne le supportait pas. Quand je suis devenue amie avec lui en première année, j'ai rapidement compris ce qu'il était et il a accepté de partager son secret avec moi… son secret et son fardeau… On a vite commencé à essayer de confectionner des potions tue loup sur le modèle de celle qui venait d'être commercialisée à un prix exorbitant, puis on a essayé de varier la composition pour personnaliser les soins… c'est pour cela qu'actuellement, te confectionner une potion tue loup qui t'es plus appropriée ne me pose pas trop de difficultés… Mais notre complicité et notre confiance ne s'arrêtaient pas là… On a rapidement pris l'habitude de passer les nuits de pleine lune ensemble… je le suivait du mieux possible sans me mettre trop en avant, et comme ça, je pouvais le repérer pour le soigner au petit matin, et éventuellement éviter des accidents… S'il avait un jour croisé le chemin d'un élève, j'aurais du tout faire pour empêcher Koré de lui faire du mal… quitte à le tuer… c'était notre accord… Et cet accord n'a jamais failli… »

Remus la regardait attentivement, cherchant à lire dans son regard quels sentiments elle éprouvait en racontant ceci. Tout ce qu'il pouvait percevoir en cet instant, c'est qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour garder le contrôle de ses émotions. Quant à lui, il avait bien du mal à encaisser les informations sur les jeunes années de Kara, essayant de faire coïncider ses souvenirs d'elle avec ce qu'il apprenait. Mais il ne comprenait décidément pas : comment la jeune fille si sensible et fragile qu'elle était pouvait courir de tels risques en parcourant la forêt interdite à chaque pleine lune en sachant qu'un loup garou affamé y rôdait. Il rencontra le regard de la jeune femme qui attendait sa réaction, comme si elle avait compris qu'il retenait ses mots. Remus parvint alors à murmurer: « c'était si dangereux … c'était si …inconscient ! ».

Kara sourit à ces mots, baissant les yeux un instant avant de répondre : « Tu sais quand on fait partie des élèves les plus insignifiants, les plus ennuyeux et les plus moqués d'une école, on peut avoir tendance à devenir un peu psychotiques sur les bords … jouer avec la mort, ça peut avoir un certain attrait… c'est peut être ça qui a conduit Severus là où il en est parce qu'au fond, lui et moi on est pas très différents… »

Un long silence suivit sa confession, Kara ayant baissé les yeux, rougissante, et Remus continuant de la regarder pour comprendre un peu plus pourquoi elle avait voulu qu'il sache tout cela. C'était si évident qu'il refusait de s'avouer qu'elle voulait qu'il partage avec elle plus que ces minces souvenirs qu'ils avaient en commun… Si elle savait… si elle savait comme il regrettait de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt… En cet instant, il pouvait entendre de cœur de la jeune femme battre plus vite et sa respiration se faire plus difficile alors qu'elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées, les yeux dans le vague, la tristesse semblant petit à petit faire place à la sérénité qu'elle avait voulu montrer lors de leur entretien. Remus comprenait très bien ce qui la tracassait : ces souvenirs avaient du en faire ressurgir d'autres, plus douloureux et plus difficiles à panser… et là, en détaillant chaque parcelle de son visage, Remus comprenait que les plaies du passé n'étaient pas totalement refermées… Malgré l'appréhension de la voir fondre en larmes à ses mots, le lycanthrope se pencha un peu vers elle et osa demander, d'une voix qui se voulait confiante :

« On a jamais vraiment su ce qui c'était passé ce soir là, avec Koré… la tour d'astronomie… est-ce que… tu…»

Kara leva brusquement les yeux vers lui, révélant à cet instant les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, larmes qu'elle semblait vouloir cacher à tout prix. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle préféra se lever et se diriger vers la pensine, s'appuyant contre celle-ci nonchalamment en s'adressant finalement à Remus, changeant délibérément de sujet : « Je t'ai préparé une nouvelle potion pour la nuit prochaine. Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de la dernière ? »

Remus compris que même si elle avait voulu lui confié une partie de son histoire ce soir là, elle n'était pas prête à revenir sur ce qui c'était passé à la fin de leur sixième année… Tellement tragique et tellement horrible que même Remus était ému rien qu'en y pensant… Il lui laisserait donc le temps de se confier d'elle-même car de toute façon, il n'était pas sur qu'elle lui apprendrait quelque chose de plus sur cette tragédie. Et en cet instant, il savait que la meilleure chose à faire était de la laisser seule et de retourner à ses occupations sans broncher. Il tenta donc de trouver une réponse convenable à la question que Kara venait de lui posé, se disant que même s'il n'avait plus besoin de potions pour dormir sans cauchemars annonciateurs de malheur, il accepterait quand même la dernière qu'elle lui avait confectionné, histoire de lui montrer qu'il acceptait son aide.

« La dernière potion était parfaite… rien à signaler depuis… Mais j'aimerais bien tester celle que tu viens de terminer si ça ne te dérange pas, j'ai encore quelques sursauts dérangeants durant la nuit… »

Kara se leva et disparu quelques instants dans la pièce adjacente, revenant avec une petite fiole contenant le précieux liquide doré. Elle le tendit à Remus qui lui sourit en la saisissant avant de prendre congé et de retourner à ses appartements, quelque peu chamboulé par cette soirée qui ne c'était pas déroulé comme il l'avait imaginé… loin de là !

Il alla finalement se coucher, la fiole de potion, pleine, sagement posée sur sa table de chevet alors qu'il éteignait la lumière et tendait de trouver le sommeil malgré ses pensées troublées par les larmes de Kara qu'il pouvait entendre tomber sur les dalles froides des appartements d'à côté…

**Chapitre 8 à suivre…**


End file.
